Ethereal
by wishesdreams
Summary: When Harry Potter awoke, he was no longer his 29-year-old self in Potter Manor, but a 13-year-old on the Hogwarts Express. However, many things are different than his previous life. He was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Wizarding World was under the control of Lord Voldemort. *Chapter Nine is now a chapter*
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any mythology and Gods I may mention . No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Non-Cannon, Slash, mentions of Slash, violence, same sex relationship, mpreg, mentions of mpreg,

**Notes: **Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fan fic. I know this plot is very overused but this idea has been swimming in my mind for a while and I wanted to try it out. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. This is **AU **and **non-cannon**, therefore many things are different. Please review, favorite, and follow! If you have a problem with any of my warnings, please keep your derogatory comments to yourself. Love, _dreams_

**Beta'd and edited by: **_HarryTwilightMaxRidefan_

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_Chapter One _

* * *

><p>When Harry Potter retired for bed, he was a twenty-nine-year old wizard, the Savior of Wizarding Britain, and Lord Potter-Black to boot. The war ended when Harry was twenty-two but Voldemort's reign left a scarred mark on Wizarding Britain. The celebrations lasted for the next two years as Death Eaters were rounded up and sentenced.<p>

Most thought Harry would enter the Auror fields and basically promote the new Ministry of Magic but to their surprise he went back to finish his final year and got his NEWTs.

Although he took the image of a private person, Harry had taken the Wizarding World by a storm with politics. He passed laws that gave magical creatures better rights, less restrictions. He had already changed many things and he had only been a Lord for ten years or so.

He hadn't married Ginny, much to Molly's dismay. There wasn't a spark anymore and Ginny, although heartbroken at first, understood since she had been whisked off by Michael Corner. Despite the many offers from both men and women, Harry remained single and alone. He didn't mind, in fact he preferred it, though it didn't stop Hermione and Molly from setting him up on people they thought good for him.

He indulged in their blind dates, accepting it in stride whenever one in particular was published in the Daily Prophet or Witch's Weekly. They never stayed longer than six weeks, either they got too demanding of the fame or they shied away from all the attention, all the eyes that were always on the pair whenever they went out.

A storm raged outside as Harry slept, blissfully unaware of a life changing moment. The winds roared with ire, the trees swayed side to side, dangerously tipping, and signs flew in the air as rain beat down on the earth, as if wanting to make it bruise.

Somewhere, a deity stared down at the earth before smiling blindingly. Tendrils rolled around Harry's sleeping form, curling around him like a cocoon would do to a caterpillar. Clocks were turning wildly, screaming, as bright light shone out of Harry Potter's body in his cocoon.

At 2 A.M., within the blink of an eye, Harry Potter disappeared from his world.

* * *

><p>Harry jolted upwards, a curse in his throat and his wand in his hand. He blinked, expecting to see the dark red drapery of his room in Potter Manor and not…well…compartment seats that looks suspiciously like the ones belonging to the Hogwarts Express. Chatter rose deafeningly in his ears as did laughter, hooting from owls, and hisses from disgruntled cats.<p>

He turned his head, peering out the window, to see Platform 9 & ¾ overflowing with children, parents, pets, and luggage. Harry was perplexed. He clearly remembered falling asleep in his bed but surely he'd know if he had, somehow, teleported himself onto the Hogwarts Express, especially since he had graduated and didn't need to be there at all. At first, there was a fleeting thought of Death Eaters but was batted away since majority were either squibs, in Azkaban, or had been Kissed depending on the severity of their crimes.

"Okay, Potter, first you need to figure out what's going on," Harry murmured to himself. "Get off the train and—"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." A very perky voice piped in.

Harry, whether he'd admit it or not, yelped from surprise. He whirled his head to see a man around twenty sitting across from him, calm and exuding an aura of power and respect. Harry gripped his wand tighter, stiffened his shoulders, preparing for an attack. The man saw his reaction and grinned despite the pulsing tension in the train compartment.

"There's no need for that, Harry." The man said dismissively. "You're probably wondering what's going on?" He waited for Harry to nod before plowing onward. "My name is Apollo, the God of Music, Poetry, Truth, the Sun, Healing, and the God of Prophecy, of course. I already know you, Harry Potter."

It would've been mind-boggling for another person to know that they were in the presence of an immortal god but Harry always took things in stride after fifth year. Surprise, he'd learned, would be deadly on the battlefield.

Harry lowered his wand, albeit hesitantly, since he knew he had no power at all to defeat a deity, especially one – according to many legends – that could curse him so that he would burn if he ever went out in the sunlight (and also creating the first vampire, if unknowingly).

"Lord Apollo," Harry began. "Why am I here?"

"You see, many of my family members have seen your life and how it played out," Apollo explained, "and none of us are happy with the outcomes. Astraea the Star Maiden and Goddess of Justice, is most displeased. We've decided to give you a second chance at life."

Apollo motioned towards the window, at the gaggle of schoolchildren departing for another year.

"You're in an Alternate Universe, as some of you would call it." Apollo stared deeply into Harry's eyes. "You are no longer Harry Potter nor the Boy-Who-Lived or the Savior."

"Why?" Harry asked since he was still griping his brain on comprehending the fact that he was pulled out of his own, familiar world and placed into a completely different one, one unknown to him.

"Hecate wanted to give her favorite magical child another chance," Apollo said. "I, for one, didn't like how your life turned out to be. A child is supposed to be cherished, loved, protected — not raised _like a bloody pig for slaughter_." Apollo's eyes flashed, the compartment trembled, and Harry stared. The god shook his head, laughing slightly. "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. You're a transfer student from a small village that was recently ransacked and destroyed—"

He was interrupted by Harry's, "Death Eaters?"

Apollo blinked. "Not quite. Anyway, you're going to be a third year at Hogwarts. However, there are many differences in this world than the one I brought you from." Apollo reclined back in the seat. "For one, _there is no Boy-Who-Lived _or Prophecy proclaiming the end of the Dark Lord. However, Dumbledore and his Order are known as…renegades."

"What?" Harry yelped. "Is Voldemort ruling here or something? I mean, I know Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard but—"

Apollo covered Harry's mouth and said dryly, "Can I continue speaking without interruption?" At Harry's meek nod, Apollo continued, "Voldemort does rule Magical Britain but he is not the monster you know him as. He's simply an older Tom Riddle, more charismatic, more powerful, and a lot of political pull. Death Eaters is a political party that many join once of age, though you don't get ostracized if you choose not to become one.

"Voldemort won in his war and made many large changes in the Wizarding World much like you did with yours. He doesn't kill Muggles or Muggleborns but he keeps a tight watch on those particular students, making sure their families aren't hostile with them. Now, back to you — your name is Hadrian Roux. If anyone asks, you aren't a Muggleborn or a half-blood anymore but a pureblood of French descent if you want to go into all the statistics. It'll make life much easier for you and, don't worry; Athena and the others took care of all your files, paperwork, and transcripts.

"This is your chance to relive your childhood." Apollo finished.

"But…but…_why_?" Harry questioned. "Why put me in a world with Death Eaters, with Voldemort? _Why?_"

Apollo blinked calmly. "Because, Harry, this is the world where you'd be the happiest, truly."

Harry breathed in and out, calming himself and his flaring magic down. "Alright," he said, "Am I an orphan? Do I have any relatives?"

Apollo grinned. "Yes, you're an orphan and since Eris wanted to make life difficult, as always," a true mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"You are the younger, and only, relative to one Tom Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort. I won't tell you what you are to him, though."

Harry wanted to cry, scream, give a tantrum worthy of Dudley Dursley, but he sighed. "Does he know?"

"Nope," Apollo said. "I'm leaving that entirely up to you. Your two trunks are filled with everything else you'll need, your Gringotts Vault is number 342 and manager is, of course, Griphook. There are files in one of the trunk compartments filled with information on your background, family, etc. How you excel in this new world is entirely up to you."

Harry processed all of this behind his occlumency shields, his mind a mess.

"Oh, by the way," Apollo grinned impishly once more. "I've decided to give you my Blessing."

Harry gave him a blank stare. "Which means?"

There was a glint in the God's eyes. "Which means one, you can't be dishonest but you can tell if someone is lying or not. Two, you are a prodigy in the healing arts and in music and three, you are a True Seer."

Harry scrambled upright. "Wait, what? Apollo…"

However, Apollo had disappeared with the whisper, _"Good luck, little one."_

Harry fell backwards in his seat. "Well, _fuck_."

He rubbed his face, mind whirling with the new knowledge. So, he was Voldemort's only relative, his new name is Hadrian Roux, he's in another universe where the Dark Lord rules and Death Eaters roam, and the Light are, mostly, renegades. Then again, he was used to deity's fucking up his life in many ways. At least Apollo was nice about it.

Harry looked at his reflection in the window, seeing that he still had his glistening emeralds, which were more pronounced since he got rid of his glasses on his eighteenth birthday, and his hair was still its inky, raven black though it fell mid back with slight curls and waves, not an unmanageable mess like how it was in his other third year.

He had the aristocratic features most purebloods had, that beauty only they could truly possess, and his large eyes made him take on the innocent look. Harry — or, rather, Hadrian now — stood on his seat (since becoming thirteen again brought on the _wonders _of puberty and his all-time shortness from the Dursleys' loving care) and struggled as he brought the two suitcases down to his seat for inspection.

Hadrian panted as he started to open one of them. He cursed at his body's weakness and lack of strength. The first trunk contained his third year course books, which brought a bought of nostalgia, along with the new textbooks of Arithmancy. There were newer subjects taught at Hogwarts: Necromancy, Healing, Blood Magic, Spell Creation (A Division of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes) and many other courses.

Harry blinked as he found out he was signed up for Healing, Arithmancy, and Divination (lucky him, hopefully there was no Trelawney to deal with). Four electives than the three he had in the other world. The rest of the items included quills, parchment, ink bottles, and normal school appliances.

There was also a large file. Hadrian grasped it, opening it up for inspection. Just like Apollo told him, there was information and notes scribbled on his "past" in this world, where he lived, his grades at NightingaleAcademy. He was, apparently, quite the intelligent student.

The second trunk contained five compartments.

He opened one, seeing that it held a key and many letters with the Gringotts seal and bank notes. He decided to sift through them later before closing it and opening the next compartment. Hadrian noted that it held his old photo album, his shrunken Firebolt, and, oddly enough, his invisibility cloak, Marauders' Map, and the resurrection stone.

Hadrian closed the compartment before spelling it so that only he could open it, along with placing many nasty curses that would've been illegal in his own world, just in case. The third compartment held shirts, the fourth was pants, and the fifth was his undergarments. Hadrian managed to put both of his trunks (after placing charms and protections on it to make sure no sticky fingers managed to touch it) when the compartment door opened.

"It's a first year," the familiar drawl of one Draco Malfoy spoke. Hadrian looked up from where he was still standing on the seats, although he was mentally hitting himself upside the head over not simply levitating said trunks to their place. "Hello, there." the pureblood heir greeted.

The third-year Slytherins glided into the compartment, many familiar faces but many Hadrian didn't know. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hadrian blinked. The last he heard of Draco, he was in France with his wife Astoria Greengrass and their son, whose name he didn't really remember. His Draco was war worn and mature, _this _Draco, however, was much younger and…well…_innocent_.

The Slytherins didn't mind his silence as a blonde girl with stunning features said, "Daphne Greengrass."

"Tracey Davis."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Crabbe."

"Goyle."

"Theodore Knott but, please, call me Theo."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Belladonna Lestrange."

"Rigel Black."

"Alexandra Jugson."

_Damn_, Hadrian thought. _It's like the entire Death-Eater-In-Trainee Brigade. _A silence fell in the compartment as Hadrian was stared at by many eyes, all waiting on his to introduce himself. Hadrian cleared his throat and said, "Hadrian Roux." His voice came out soft, timid, shy…which was befuddling since he was just shouting at a deity only a short while ago.

Hadrian sat back down as the others shuffled to their seats. Tracey and Daphne engaged themselves into a conversation, drawing in the other females of their year until Hadrian said, "By the way, I'm not a first year."

"You aren't?" Belladonna said, looking very much like a smaller and younger Bellatrix.

"You're very small for your age, then," Rigel piped.

"Yes, I suppose so." Hadrian sighed before he said, "I'm a third year."

There was silence and then Pansy Parkinson shrieked, "A _third-year_?!"

Draco winced. "Pansy, please, you're going to make me go deaf." The Malfoy Heir rolled his eyes at the withering glare said girl gave to him with a scowl.

"What House are you in?" Daphne asked cordially. "I've not seen you before."

"I'm a transfer student," Hadrian explained. He searched his memory shortly for the name of the village he'd "lived" in, according to the files. "I lived in Calypso's Hills and I went to Nightingale Academy."

"I heard about that in the Prophet," Theodore said, looking at Hadrian with perfectly concealed concern. "My condolences for your loss, Hadrian."

The others were quick to say the same thing to Hadrian, who smiled softly. He hadn't expected this. No, not at all. He expected this Draco to act like the Draco he knew as a child.

"Thank you," he said before falling silent and staring at the passing scenery.

He would see many faces, faces that had died, faces that he had personally killed during the war. Hadrian closed his eyes, leaning against the window, wondering how he would handle all of this, wondering _why_ of all things he was chosen. The compartment door opened but Hadrian ignored it until Alexandra said, "Lovegood? What do you want?"

Hadrian looked towards the door, seeing Luna Lovegood in her radish earrings, Butterbeer cork necklace, and dreamy look on her face that made a wave of affection rush inside of him. Even in another universe, Luna Lovegood would always be the same.

Luna smiled as she said, "The Little Sun has come home."

Rigel Black looked up from his book, giving the second year an odd look. Daphne, Tracey, Alexandra, and Belladonna gave her assessing looks while Draco blinked. Blaise was indifferent as was Theodore. Crabbe and Goyle grunted.

Luna drifted into the compartment, ignoring the avid stares, as she walked up to Hadrian and leaned in Hadrian's personal bubble. To be honest, Hadrian was rather proud of himself on not drawing his wand and blasting her through the roof as she got way too close.

Luna, however, didn't mind a bit as she said, "Hello, little sun."

Hadrian wasn't sure on what to say, if he should say anything, therefore he remained silent as Luna gazed at him with her intelligent orbs and dazed expression. Before anything else could happen, a voice over the intercom said, "Please put on your school robes, we will be at Hogwarts shortly. Leave your belongings on the train; a House Elf will collect them."

* * *

><p>Hadrian stepped off the train and was about to walk towards the gaggle of first years when someone said, "Mr. Roux."<p>

Hadrian looked up, blinking as he tried to feign indifference at seeing one Severus Snape.

"Yes?" Hadrian said.

"Follow me." Professor Snape said in a curt tone. Hadrian followed the dour man through the throng of students, who parted for him like the sea, and into a carriage. "You will be sorted after the first years. I am Deputy Headmaster Snape though I am not a Professor at Hogwarts. I understand you have recently undergone a tragedy so I expect you to come to either me, your Head of House, or any Professor in the vicinity for help if you find yourself struggling with either the course work or your…" Snape plundered for an appropriate word before settling on, "grief."

"Yes, Headmaster," Hadrian responded quietly. So, raids by the Renegades were frequent in this world, huh?

Snape gave Hadrian a shrewd look. "I know that you will have some trouble so please know that my door is open to you at any time."

_Bet you had a wonderful time spitting that out_, Hadrian thought to himself, bemused. But to Snape he said, "Yes, Headmaster."

Snape gave a short nod and the rest of the ride to Hogwarts was filled with silence. When the carriage pulled to a stop, with another "follow me" from this dimensions Deputy Head., Hadrian exited the carriage and followed the swift man to the steps. Hadrian was led into the Great Hall where, surprisingly, the first years were already gathered as were the other students.

Instead of Professor McGonagall holding the sorting hat and calling the names out it was—

Hadrian paused in step.

Sorrow and remorse flooded inside of him, drowned his heart, drowned _him_ as he inwardly flailed. This was one death he had never gotten over, much like Cedric Diggory's. Sirius Black stood tall, proud, healthy, and _alive_ with the Sorting Hat in his hands and a stool already positioned in front of the Head Table and in perfect view of the other tables. Hadrian gulped, closing his eyes as images flashed of an Azkaban bedraggled man fell through a dark veil of death, never to speak again. He saw another person scream, _"No!" _and struggle in the arms of werewolf as he desperately tried to—

A hand jerked at him. Hadrian's eyes flew open but his vision was obscured by black robes. Panic crawled inside of Hadrian and he fought against the restraints. He clawed, he kicked, and he struggled before someone coldly spoke, _"Stupefy,"_

Hadrian's vision went black and his body numb.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any mythology and Gods I may mention. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Non-Cannon, Slash, mentions of Slash, violence, same sex relationship, mpreg, mentions of mpreg,

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. My Beta and I are still human so there will be some mistakes left over. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you _IWasNeverReal, geetac, Sevvyn, Guest (1), Guest (2), MaleficientRace, Scaer, Guest (3), hplv, Guest (4), iris, Guest (5), lunaz, and VeeVours _for reviewing, you will find your responses at the end of the chapter. Wow, I never expected this much feedback, thanks so much!

***I will try to update every Monday and Friday so you have a chapter twice a week. I'm currently writing out all the chapters in advance (I'm on chapter nine), but it all depends on when my Beta has time to edit, I have time to correct, and on my school schedule. Hope you enjoy this chapter!* **

Love, _dreams_

**Beta'd and edited by: **_HarryTwilightMaxRidefan_

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_Chapter Two_

* * *

><p>"Are we certain he'd work well with the other students?" was what he first heard when he came to. It was a concerned female. The scent of disinfectant filled his nose. Years of getting raided and kidnapped from the Dark Side made Hadrian proficient in faking sleep so he could hear what was going on, what secrets the other side possessed.<p>

However, there was always that one person who knew he was faking it. That person was always…

"Mr. Roux, kindly open your eyes for eavesdropping is a very uncouth trait." Headmaster Snape said smoothly.

Hadrian opened his eyes, blinking at the crowd assembled at his bed. He recognized Professor Sprout, Flitwick, Babbling, and the Arithmancy Professor Vector but there was also Remus — Hadrian choked, _Remus Lupin_.

"Are you alright?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she bustled forth. The matron placed her hand on Hadrian's forehead to check his temperature.

"I…I'm fine," Hadrian said, grasping his bearings quickly.

"Mr. Roux, are these panic attacks frequent?" Snape asked. He wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Hadrian shook his head. "No, not really. I suppose the sheer size of Hogwarts caused me to…panic."

"Indeed," the man nodded his head. "We will sort you here and your Head of House will escort you to your Common Room."

Hadrian barely nodded before the Sorting Hat was promptly placed on his head by one Sirius Black.

Much like his first sorting, something stumbled inside of his mind, searching through his thoughts and inner memories. _Well, well, what is this? _The Hat rumbled as it continued to sift. _A time traveler, one chosen and blessed by Apollo as well. _The hat chuckled. _Yes, I see many great things for your _new _future Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to see you once again. Now…where to put you…you'd still do excellently in Slytherin…Hufflepuff would do as well, since your loyalty to those you trust is indestructible…you're too different for Gryffindor now, not as brash…where do you think I shall put you?_

Hadrian blinked. It was true that he was different than how he was before in Gryffindor, learning the hard way that running off without a plan was just screaming "I WANT TO GET KILLED" to the other team. Slytherin might cause unwanted attention, since he really didn't want to get pulled into their Inter-House politics and migraine-causing deals. Although he was very intelligent (but hid it well), he didn't truly have the thirst for knowledge Ravenclaw possesses.

Well…there was only one house left.

_Hufflepuff_, Hadrian told the hat.

_Very well…a good choice, Hadrian…good choice indeed…_

To the Professors, the Hat bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF," and fell silent. The Hat was removed from his head and Professor Sprout bounced forth. "Hello, Mr. Roux. I am the Herbology Professor, Professor Sprout and your Head of House."

"Hello," Hadrian murmured.

The other professors soon exited the room save for Headmaster Snape, Professor Sprout, and, of course, Madame Pomfrey. "Mr. Roux, should you find yourself in another panic attack, try to find your way back here to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey," he motioned to the matron, who smiled warmly at him, "who is adequate enough to treat you, resides."

Pomfrey didn't blink an eye at the slight insult thrown at her from the sarcastic man. She was used to it, after all. Snape nodded before gracefully making his way out of the Wing. Sprout looked at him in concern. "Do you feel up to making your way to Hufflepuff dear?"

Hadrian paused, briefly, pensive, before he nodded. "I feel fine, Professor."

The cheerful, warm, motherly witch smiled. "Then, let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The Hufflepuff Common Room was just as he expected — warm, cozy, and welcoming to all. The warm colors of yellow and black, along with the flickering fire, made Hadrian a bit tired. As Hadrian stepped through the portrait after Professor Sprout he was gawked at by many eyes.<p>

Professor Sprout cleared her throat. "Kits, this is Hadrian Roux. He's joining our House as a third year. Please, make him feel welcome worthy of a Hufflepuff."

There was silence and then someone stepped forth. It was Cedric Diggory. "Hello, Hadrian, I'm Cedric, one of your Prefects."

Hadrian froze slightly, seeing the face of the boy he'd caused to die at the end of the TriWizard Tournament in fourth year.

_I killed you…_

"Hello," he said instead, smiling softly.

"Isabelle Bones," the redheaded girl next to him said, smiling widely, resembling Madame Bones quite a lot. "I'm also one of your fifth-year Prefects."

Hadrian held back a twitch as more people introduced themselves, giving hearty welcomes, many once upon a time (in his world at least) were either dead, a death eater, or a rebel. Hadrian was then pulled into the group with the third years and he fought down a rising panic attack as he saw himself boxed in. He hated having no escape route, made him think back to the days where he frequented dungeons after being captured.

His roommates were Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Elliot Brown, Damien Bones (little twin brother to Susan Bones), Wayne Hopkins, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. The girls consisted of Susan Bones, Sally-Anne Perks, Vanessa Smith, a shy Hannah Abbott and her fraternal twin, Rosalie, and a withdrawn Lily Moon.

"You'll love it here," Vanessa grinned.

"What electives are you taking?" Rosalie inquired politely.

"Arithmancy," Hadrian said, "Healing, and Divination."

Elliot said, "I take Healing."

"Divination's a waste if you don't have the gift," Susan told him. "You'll probably switch after the first two classes."

Thinking back to the god that said he'd be a True Seer, Hadrian highly doubted that. Hadrian opened his mouth, to ask who the Professor was but someone said, "Might I borrow Roux for a moment?"

Hadrian looked over to see someone with black hair (though it was slightly lighter than his hair color), blue eyes, and a familiar face, though Hadrian couldn't put a name to the boy at all. Zacharias stepped in front of Hadrian protectively, completely blocking the third-years view.

"Damn my shortness," he cursed underneath his breath right as Zacharias said, "What do you want, Duval?"

Duval snickered softly. "It's cute when you act all protective. However, it's none of your business—"

"Is there a problem, Pierre?" inquired Professor Sprout.

"No, professor," Pierre Duval lied expertly. "I just wanted to give our new Hufflepuff a warm welcome."

Sally-Anne snorted quietly underneath her breath. "_Warm welcome_ my butt."

Professor Sprout walked away with a hum and a look, and Duval shuffled away. "Sorry about that," Zacharias apologized. "Duval's no good news,"

Hadrian frowned. "I thought you lot were welcoming to everyone?" Hadrian was confused — who was Pierre Duval, what did he want with him, why did he seem so familiar, and why was everyone so hostile?

Hannah grimaced. "Just stay away from him, okay? He isn't very nice."

"I'm lost," Hadrian frowned even more. "What did he do?"

"There are rumors," Wayne began, "that he killed Griselda Masson, who was a sixth year, who disappeared when he was a firstie."

"Those are just rumors, not actual evidence," Hadrian said, somehow frowning even more.

"True," Rosalie said, "But he was the only one at the crime scene. There was a lot of blood, _Griselda's_ blood, and he was practically covered in it. Headmaster Snape and another Hufflepuff found him."

Hadrian blinked before he stored away all that knowledge for later use. "Oh," he said to them. There was a small pause of silence before he asked, "Say, where's the dormitory?"

No one but Hadrian realized that Lily Moon had slipped away during the chaos Pierre Duval wrought.

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned bright and early for Hadrian. It was, currently, five in the morning at Hogwarts, its occupants still snoozing. Hadrian's curtains were closed and spelled shut as he went through the large file with all of his information.<p>

**Name: **_Hadrian Silas Roux_

**Age: **_13 _

**DOB: **_07-31-1980_

**DOD: **_N/A_

**Height: **_144.8 cm (4'8")_

**Weight: **_6 stones (84lbs)_

**Mother: **_Grace Williams — deceased_

**Father: **_N/A_

Hadrian turned to the next paper, this one from Gringotts telling him of how many vaults he owned; his inheritance, etc. He was surprised to know that Vault # 342 wasn't his only vault, or that his mother wasn't an ordinary pureblood woman.

_Hadrian Roux's Accounts_

_Managed by Griphook_

_(G=galleons S=sickles K=knuts)_

**Vault # 3 2 4 **

_Trust vault _

_ 60,000 G; 500 S; 14 K_

_0 Properties/Assets_

**Vault # 1 6 9**

_Bequeathed to one Hadrian Roux by Lady Aida Simmons_

_ 249, 598 G_

_Liquid Assets: 40,000 G_

_Properties/Assets _

_1 Townhouse (Russia)_

_3 House Elves _

**Vault # 1 3 **

_Maternal Vault/Hufflepuff Vault_

_16, 543, 683 G_

_Liquid Assets: 7,000 G_

_Properties/Assets _

_Hufflepuff Cottage (England)_

_Williams Manor (France)_

_16% Daily Prophet_

_12 House Elves_

_2% Diagon Alley _

_7% Magical Menagerie _

_60% St. Mungos_

_43% Flourish & Blotts _

**Vault # 3 7 9 **

_ 0 G; 65 S; 4 K—_

Hadrian paused, spluttering. His mother in this universe was — was _Hufflepuffs _heir? Even as Harry Potter, who were said to be descendants from Gryffindor, he hadn't gotten any inheritances from the Founders, not even Slytherin (whom he defeated way more times than he could count). He shook his head, blinking, turning his attention back towards the papers.

**Vault # 3 7 9 **

_0 G; 65 S; 4 K_

_Assets _

_43 sets of jewelry _

_6 portraits; sleeping_

_armory (Goblin Made)_

_200 books/texts _

_12 Goblets (Goblin Made)_

_7 inactivated contracts _

*** Paternal holdings currently unavailable **

Hadrian blinked, breathing slowly as his mind clinked at the new information. So, he was Hufflepuffs Heir, he was filthy rich (right there up with the Blacks, Potters, Longbottoms, and other Ancient and Noble Houses), and his father was unknown to the world.

"Oh Merlin," he muttered to himself, "_please _don't let my father be Voldemort."

That'd be so cliché he'd cry.

He picked up the next file to read, this one describing his grades at Nightingale Academy (which was elite and hard to get into according to one Susan Bones, and everyone was expected to get an O or more on each exam, according to Ernie).

_Student: Hadrian Roux_

_Years: Second_

_House: Lupus _

_Head of House: Professor Ava Hoffman of Ancient Runes _

_Electives Chosen for Second Year: Healing; Care of Magical Creatures; Divination_

_Grades_

_Passing Grades _

_Failing Grades_

_O: Outstanding _

_P: Poor_

_E: Exceeds Expectation _

_D: Dreadful_

_A: Acceptable _

_T: Troll_

**Astronomy: O**

**Animagi Training: O**

**Care of Magical Creatures: O**

**Charms: O**

**Defense: O**

**Divination: O**

**Healing: O**

**Herbology: EE**

**History of Magic: EE **

**Potions: O**

**Transfiguration: O**

He truly was a brilliant wizard in this world. The old Harry Potter struggled because he hadn't wanted to deal with Ron Weasley's jealousy or Hermione's sniping over getting one over her; that Harry Potter had struggled with the Dursleys' rule of no questions and no excelling over their Ickle Duddikins. That Harry Potter gave the mask of an average student, only showing an affinity in the subjects expected of him, to appease the entire world.

This Hadrian Roux, the boy he is now, didn't hide his intelligence behind meager work and study skills.

The next file was scribbled notes from teachers praising him and his work, small notes from friends he had in the Academy, and little things a Second Year would have written down. The next wasn't a file but a tiny picture book. Hadrian choked as he looked at the first picture, tears swelling in his eyes as he stared down at one Lily Evans nee Potter, vibrant and alive.

There was a scribbled note above the picture.

_This worlds' Grace Williams is your worlds' Lily Potter. _It read. _Lily Evans never lived in this universe but Grace was your mother here. She couldn't be saved, little one, I'm sorry. _

_The Great Sun God _

_Apollo_

Hadrian sniffled as he went through the files. He saw Hermione Granger making faces at the camera, he saw Ron beating someone at chess, and the rest was filled with his mother and him. There was another note; however, this one was unsigned.

_Don't worry. Hermione and Ron are alive in this universe. However, The Burrow does not belong to the Weasley's here. Ron lives with his father, Percy, and Charlie at Weasley Manor in Wiltshire, England. You'll know later on why Ginny, Bill, and the twins aren't with them. Hermione isn't a Muggleborn but a pureblood; she was blood adopted by Gideon Prewitt due to her parents dying in a raid led by Albus Dumbledore. _

Hadrian wiped his eyes and closed the photo album. The last file was a medical report. He grumbled underneath his breath, closing it. He didn't want to deal with any medical history he had at the moment.

"Are you awake, Hadrian?" asked a groggy, sleepy voice.

Hadrian shoved the files back into his trunk, closing it, before drawing back his curtain to see Justin blinking at him owlishly, rubbing his eyes. "Morning," Hadrian whispered. "Sorry if I woke you."

Justin shrugged. "It's alright." Justin peered shrewdly at Hadrian. "Are _you_ alright?"

Hadrian nodded and said a quiet, "I'm fine."

Justin shot him a look that said, quite blandly, that he wasn't believed but Justin didn't push and snuggled back underneath the covers. Only a minute ticked past before soft snores drifted from the black-haired Muggleborn. Hadrian heaved a sigh before opening his trunk back up and grabbing clothes for the day.

Once he had showered and dressed, Hadrian stalked down to the Common Room armed with his course book on Healing. He didn't mind the Hufflepuff House, his only problem was that it was underground, in the dungeons, bringing too many memories that he didn't want to surface.

Walking through the silent halls, Hadrian's footsteps never echoed. He found his way to the kitchens, tickled the pear on the portrait, and entered. House Elves bustled about cleaning, prepping food for the day, and doing what House Elves do, mostly. A squeak caught his attention.

"Little Master, what can Milly do for you?"

Hadrian looked down. He was around enough House Elves in the past to tell the difference from a male or female House Elf. Milly was obviously a female and a young one at that.

"Hello, Milly," Hadrian said, crouching down to her height which didn't take much effort since he was already short. "May I have some hot chocolate, please?"

Like always, the House Elves paused when he was polite and well-mannered, instead of treating them with scorn and disdain.

"Little Master so nice and sweet!" an elf said. Many heads bobbed and chattered in agreement.

"Milly be getting yous hot chocolate right away, sir!" Milly said before ushering the third year to a seat.

Hadrian settled into his seat nicely before opening his book and getting submersed into the art he now possessed. While he read and scribbled down important notes, he pondered on when his Seer ability would rear its head. He thanked Milly for the hot chocolate but hadn't left his spot until the portrait swung open an hour or two later.

"—spell saysMr. Roux is in the kitchens, Pomona. I'm sure he just wanted a midnight snack like all other children in this school."

"I know, Severus. He's just so fragile and small." Professor Sprout responded as she and Professor Snape climbed into the kitchen. They both skimmed the premises before settling their eyes onto Hadrian form, who was in the process of furiously jotting down notes on the piece of parchment.

"Mr. Roux," Snape said sternly, catching the young teens' attention. Hadrian blinked, looking up.

"Oh! Good morning, Professors." Hadrian smiled softly at them as they settled into the chairs in front of him.

Sprout's hand fluttered by her chest as she said, "Hadrian, dear, you gave me a fright when you left the Common Room."

Hadrian blinked. "How'd you know?"

Professor Sprout smiled. "All Heads of House are required to charm the beds, the rooms, and the Common Room if any student it out of bounds during the night, if they wake up from a nightmare, or if they're having problems or if someone resorts to violence."

"Oh." Hadrian said, blinking again. In his old world, no Head of House did that except for Snape, to his knowledge though he'd generally left the Slytherins to deal with their Inter-House problems by themselves. "Sorry for scaring you," he apologized.

"Let it not happen again, Mr. Roux." Snape nodded his head. He motioned towards his hot chocolate. "Are you finished?"

"Yes." Hadrian murmured.

Snape noticed the book he was reading. "Are you interested in becoming a Healer in the future?"

Hadrian blinked, thinking. In his old life, he was a politician and a feared one at that. He had no taste for becoming an Auror, joining the Death Eater political party but Apollo did say he was proficient in the Healing Arts along with music and the title of a True Seer.

"Yes, I am." Hadrian said, smiling. Grace Williams was an excellent Healer known across the seas. A Renegade had hit her with a four cutting curses when she was helping Lady Simmons during the brutal massacre, who later on succumbed to her injuries during her stay in St. Mungos. "My mother was a Healer."

For a split second, Hadrian saw that Snape softened — _softened_ at his announcement. According to Apollo, no one knew Grace Williams was his mother as it was a secret kept in Calypso's Hills and in Nightingale. Voldemort would surely want the Hufflepuff Heir in Hogwarts or in close proximity — oh wait, Hadrian thought amusedly, I _am _the Heir now.

_Although, I'm not sure how I am Hufflepuff's Heir since the Williams family had French ancestry, as do I apparently. Maybe some of the Williams left France, came to England…did a name change…_

Voldemort wouldn't feel threatened by the Hufflepuff Heir since everyone thought Hufflepuffs were kind, considerate, welcoming, etc. and it was true, mostly. Hadrian certainly didn't want to rule or take over the world. There was way too much paperwork to deal with if that happened, not to mention all the headaches over the stupidity of people.

The two professors didn't say they were sorry for his loss and he appreciated it. Instead, they both pulled him into a conversation over Healing. Hadrian was surprised over the lack of cold barbs and sarcastic behavior (oh, it was still there but not to the extent _his _Severus Snape had) in Professor Snape. Maybe he didn't hold the guilt over causing the love of his life to die by overhearing a prophecy; he surely didn't hold the weight of risking his life everyday to play puppet with Albus over being a spy for the both sides, and he _definitely _didn't look greasy and unkempt.

He was still pale, though.

Forty minutes later, he was led into the Great Hall that was filling with students and professors. Hadrian walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down at the end by himself. He blinked, though, when someone else who wasn't a Hufflepuff plopped down across from him.

Luna Lovegood blinked slowly before her lips spread into a smile.

"Hello, Little Sun."

Hadrian smiled before he buttered a piece of toast. "Hello, Luna."

Luna stirred her tea with her finger. "The Sun Lord has taken a liking to you."

He blinked. "Okay, I figured as much."

How much did the Ravenclaw even know?

Luna smiled softly before her gaze flickered to the Great Hall doors and back to Hadrian's. "There's been a major Nargle infestation at Hogwarts, Wrackspurts too. You should watch where you step."

"Thank you, Luna, for the advice." Hadrian said before taking a bite out of his toast. Many people had sat down at the Hufflepuff Table, many staring at him and at Luna. He wondered if she was still being bullied, still being called Loony.

"Hey, Loony," _well, that answered his question._ "Why are you sitting here?"

Hadrian bristled in his seat but Luna simply tilted her head to the side, stared at the Hufflepuff who started to squirm, and said dreamily, "A Heliopath fight is in your future, you know."

Many students laughed and began to mock her but Luna simply blinked and turned her attention back towards Hadrian, who looked downright murderous. He _hated _bullies, always has and he always will.

"Calm yourself, Little Sun," Luna murmured. "They are not worth your words or thoughts."

Luna got up from her seat before twirling and skipping towards Ravenclaw Table, leaving Hadrian blinking after her.

"What'd Loony want with you?" Zacharias asked as the third year 'puffs slid into the available seats surrounding him.

Hadrian glared. "_Don't _call her Loony. Her _name _is_ Luna_."

Zacharias held up his hands. "Peace, Roux, peace. Everyone calls her that."

"Well, I'm not everyone," Hadrian muttered before angrily biting into his toast. After the Great Hall filled with students, schedules were passed out. Hadrian examined his.

**Monday **

9:00 A.M. to 10:00 A.M. History of Magic w/ Ravenclaws

10:10 A.M. to 11:00 A.M. Charms w/ Slytherins

11:10 A.M. to 12:15 P.M. Healing

12:15 P.M. to 1:00 P.M. Lunch

1:10 P.M. to 7:00 P.M. Free Period

7:00 P.M. Dinner

10:00 P.M. Curfew

**Tuesday**

9:00 A.M. to 10:00 A.M Transfiguration w/ Gryffindors

10:10 A.M. to 11:00 A.M. Herbology w/ Slytherins

11:10 A.M. to 12:15 P.M. Defense w/ Gryffindors

12:15 P.M. to 1:00 P.M. Lunch

1:10 P.M. to 2:30 P.M. Arithmancy

7:00 P.M. Dinner

10:00 P.M. Curfew

**Wednesday**

9:00 A.M. to 10:00 A.M Free Period

10:10 A.M. to 11:00 A.M. Healing

11:10 A.M. to 12:15 P.M. Divination

12:15 P.M. to 1:00 P.M. Lunch

1:10 P.M. to 2:30 P.M. Charms w/ Slytherins

7:00 P.M. Dinner

10:00 P.M. Curfew

**Thursday**

9:00 A.M. to 10:00 A.M Transfiguration w/ Gryffindors

10:10 A.M. to 11:00 A.M. History of Magic w/ Ravenclaws

11:10 A.M. to 12:15 P.M. Arithmancy

12:15 P.M. to 1:00 P.M. Lunch

1:10 P.M. to 7:00 P.M. Free Period

7:00 P.M. Dinner

10:00 P.M. Curfew

**Friday**

9:00 A.M. to 10:00 A.M Herbology

10:10 A.M. to 11:00 A.M. Defense w/ Ravenclaws

11:10 A.M. to 12:15 P.M. Divination

12:15 P.M. to 1:00 P.M. Lunch

1:10 P.M. to 2:30 P.M. Potions w/ Slytherins

7:00 P.M. Dinner

10:00 P.M. Curfew

11:30 P.M. to 12:30 P.M. Astronomy

Satisfied with his classes, Hadrian stood to go back to his room. He waved the others goodbye as they continued to chatter and eat. Hadrian's heart hurt, remembering the time when he was as innocent as they were. He sighed as he walked back to the Hufflepuff Common Room by himself, schedule in hand.

He made it to his room unbothered and grabbed his books for History, Charms, and Healing before casting a feather light charm on his bag so his back wouldn't hurt from all the books. Now, though, he had a problem.

He had no idea where his classes were, if they were the same as in his time or if they'd changed.

He cursed underneath his breath before squaring his shoulders and setting off to ask for help. There were a couple of upperclassmen dawdling in the Common Room but before Hadrian could even skim the room for someone, Cedric Diggory was blocking his view. Hadrian staggered back a bit, surprised.

Cedric smiled warmly at him, full of life. "Hello there, Hadrian. Would you like me to show you your classes?"

Hadrian blinked. "Yes, please. Thanks, uh, Diggory,"

"Call me Cedric."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**IWasNeverReal :** _thanks for the review and your kind words! _

**geetac: **_Thanks for the review! _

**Sevvyn: **_You'll see his relation in a few chapters later and yes Tom is still the Dark Lord, he will always be a Dark Lord and therefore still goes by the name Lord Voldemort. The Renegades are bad people, they don't like the change Voldemort brought and wish to see his downfall and will do anything, hence the massacre of Calypso's Hills and Nightingale Academy. _

**Guest (1): **_Aw, thanks for your kind words. You're making me blush. _

**Guest(2): **_Yeah, I know. The next few chapters may/may not be so kind to him. _

**MaleficentRace: **_thank you_

**Scaer: **_Thank you! I've already written the first ten chapters. I'm just waiting for me beta to edit them for me. _

**Guest(3): **_Thank you!_

**hplv:** _thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!_

**Guest (4):** _No, it's not going to be HP/LV. I actually don't know if Harry is going to even have a love interest. I haven't really decided. _

**iris: **_Haha, yeah, that is quite interesting to see. I'll try to update at least twice a week, since I'm writing chapters in advance so it all depends on my school schedule. _

**Guest(5):** _thank you!_

**lunaz: **_Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it._

**VeeVours:** _Thank you!_

_Until Next Time...bye!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any mythology and Gods I may mention. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Non-Cannon, Slash, mentions of Slash, violence, same sex relationship, mpreg, mentions of mpreg,

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you_ MaleficentRace, geetac, VeeVours, hplv, iris, spoonring, Fic's Sly Lover, nono, ufi, anon, Ceti H. Black, lunaz, Guest, Broken. Criticized. Shattered., lesh, Alice, StValentineSt, and lo's Torment_ for reviewing, you will find your review at the end of the chapter. I also thank everyone for following and favoriting Ethereal! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

*** Updates will now be every Monday but it still depends on my schedule, my Beta's schedule, and when I have the time to edit and publish the chapter. Thanks! **

Love, _dreams_

**Beta'd and edited by: **_HarryTwilightMaxRidefan_

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_Chapter Three_

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin was the History of Magic Professor.<p>

Hadrian kept quiet during the lectures and polite whenever he was called on but he desperately tried to calm his racing heart. Remus's death was another he felt guilty for, since the werewolf had thrown himself in front of him as a killing curse from Lucius Malfoy's wand nearly struck him.

He was nineteen when Remus died.

"Hadrian?"

He looked up, blinking, as he gazed into warm golden eyes. Remus smiled with concern. "Are you alright? You're looking quite pale. Would you like for me to give you a pass to the Hospital Wing?"

Hadrian praised himself for smiling. "I'm alright, Professor. There's no need for Madame Pomfrey."

Remus nodded, looking as if he didn't quite believe Hadrian. "Alright, then, you should get to your next class before you're late."

Hadrian nodded and grabbed his things, only then noticing that many of his classmates had piled out. Hadrian walked with his year mates to the Charms classroom, happy to know that it was in the same place as it had been in his other world. He entered the class but before he could find a seat, Pansy grabbed his wrist.

"You're sitting with us," she said with a haughty tone.

Hadrian allowed her to pull him to the green and silver side of the room. He was then pushed into the seat in between Theodore Knott and Rigel Black. They gave him polite nods and he returned them before getting out his items for Charms. The bell rang and Professor Flitwick, still standing on stacks of books, took roll.

Charms class was still enlightening as always and Flitwick was overjoyed when it became clear that Hadrian was proficient at Charms. Hadrian decided to come across as a child prodigy. It was tiring to hide his intelligence. It was much easier to give off the air of a genius than an average student.

Healing, however, was on another level entirely. The person teaching was Professor Amalia Bauer, who was a German Pureblood and a very feisty woman when angered. Hadrian and Lily Moon were the only Hufflepuffs; there were four Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors, and six Slytherins.

Hadrian took a seat near the door but still in the middle and waved Lily over when she came in looking flustered and nervous.

"Good morning class," Professor Bauer said as she glided into the room after the bell rang. Her blue eyes fell on Hadrian's form. "This is your first year in Healing. I am Professor Bauer, a Healer."

She took roll, pausing only slightly at Hadrian's name, as if she knew something he hadn't.

"Healing, without the proper teachings is dangerous, _deadly _to the Healer's Magical Core if one overexerts themselves during the process of Healing someone." She pinned each student under a stare that held much more frostiness than his old Severus Snape had in his glares.

She spoke slowly, softly, much like Professor Snape during his first day in Potions class, "Anyone messing in my classroom or outside of class with this art _will not come back_. Is that clear?"

The students nodded, quivering underneath her stare. With all the danger and near deaths Hadrian experienced, the glare was hardly worth its salt.

She smiled. "Wonderful. Now, take out your quills and parchment, please." She waited until everyone had their supplies out before continuing. "Healing is a delicate art that one must take seriously. You must have the intent for Healing the injured or else Healing spells simply wouldn't work.

"There are many spells that can be used for healing. For instance, _Ferula _is a spell where bandages would wrap around the designated area of injury, _Locomotor Mortis _is the leg-binding spell that can be used if ones leg is broken, _Anapneo _clears ones windpipes, _and episkey _is for healing broken bones whereas _tergeo _is used for small cuts and bruises. There are many that you will learn in here and in your years at Hogwarts.

"I must warn you though, for if you would want to become a Healer, you must be proficient in Potions since the OWL requirements for Healing are EE and an O, the same as Potions, nothing less and nothing more, on both practical and written exam. The NEWTS requirements are the same unless they up their expectations in the next two years—"

Professor Bauer paused, staring sharply at the class as they scribbled down the notes written on the blackboard behind Professor Bauer, white chalk writing in nice script. Professor Bauer's face was pale but there was a shrewd look in her eyes as she stared at Hadrian's small form.

"Class dismissed," she said quietly, a second before the bell rang for lunch. Hadrian wasted no time rushing out of the class, perplexed, while the other students crowded around the Professor, questioning on what had just happened.

Hadrian rushed outside, gulping in the fresh air available to him. His bag dropped to the ground next to him as he leaned over. He could feel many of his defenses dropping from his Occlumency. His emotions were spiraling out of control, slipping out of his grasp.

Apollo and those other deities were insane to bring him back to a world where the Dark ruled, albeit more fair than the righteous Light, where many faces that were once pale and cold and lifeless were now flushed with red cheeks and alive.

And, dammit, he was _thirteen years old _again! He didn't want to go through puberty twice!

Hands were on his back, rubbing circles calmly and despite the warmth it gave him, Hadrian tensed. He never liked people touching him, except for those he trusted inexplicably.

"Breathe in and out, Mr. Roux. In and out," Professor Snape said. "I saw that you didn't come to lunch and heard from Miss Greengrass that you ran out of your Healing class. Professor Bauer has done nothing but sing your praises and I find you here, a panic attack in the making. Do tell?"

Hadrian took a few more gulps of air before his shields snapped back into place. He adopted an indifferent mask as he straightened and faced Snape.

"I am fine, Headmaster Snape," he murmured before grabbing his bag.

He walked away to the Professors' eyes boring into the back of his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roux!"<p>

Hadrian looked up from his book to see a large troupe of Slytherins making their way to his tree. The one who called his name was Draco Malfoy. "Hello," greeted Hadrian.

"What was the deal with you and Professor Bauer today?" inquired Daphne.

Hadrian blinked slowly. His mind was still whirling. "I don't know," he told her before going back to his book on Divination.

"How are you?" Blaise asked — or, rather, demanded.

"We saw you having some sort of panic attack outside during lunch. You caused a lot of panic at the Head table," Pansy said importantly.

Hadrian blinked. "I'm sorry for causing you to be concerned for my struggling health."

Draco rolled his eyes but then Belladonna asked snidely, "I have a question for you, Roux. I've not heard that last name. Are you a mudblood?"

Chatter ceased and eyes peered at Hadrian curiously.

Hadrian turned the page, ignoring the boiling in his blood over that insufferable name. "No, I am not, Miss Lestrange. In fact, I am a pureblood though of French descent if you must know."

Belladonna pinked slightly.

"I have a question, though," Hadrian said. "What is the deal with Pierre Duval?"

The Slytherins exchanged looks. Tracey said, "You're not going to condemn him like the others, right?"

"Because if you do, I won't stand to be seen around such a mindless sheep controlled by the populous opinion," Draco said pompously but protectively.

Hadrian smiled. "I don't know about the others but I am by no means a sheep. I don't care about public opinion and I prefer my own opinions over others. So, what'd he do to earn the scorn of Hufflepuff? My housemates say he killed someone named Griselda Masson in his first year which I find ludicrous regardless of the fact that he was covered in her blood."

"He didn't kill her. That is all I will speak of on topic of Pierre. I will leave you to make your own assumptions on his character." Rigel said, speaking up for the first time.

"Alright," Hadrian said before turning his attention back to his book.

"Are you taking Divination?" Pansy asked. "I'm taking it as well. Our teacher is Madame Aggela Kefalas. She's from Greece and a Seer."

_Thank God there's no Trelawney in this world_, Hadrian thought to himself. If he had to endure tea cups and tea leaves with the air heavily smothered with perfume and alcohol, he'd pull a Hermione and leave the class entirely, True Seer or not.

"Yes, I am taking the course." Hadrian responded.

"Divination is useless drivel," Daphne snorted. "You'll drop the course after the first lesson, I assume."

Pansy's face thundered as she glared, "I will leave that assumption to myself, thank you very much, Daphne."

_She'll have a touch of seerhood as well, little one, _said a voice in the back of his head. Hadrian was, luckily, skilled enough to not jump from fright.

_Apollo? _He asked carefully.

_Hello, Little Sun! _

_Do you need something? Is anyone else a Seer?_

_Yes, though they'll come to you in due time. I'm here to tell you to make nice with Pierre Duval; he will be a great asset and companion. _

_Why does this sound like you're setting me up with him?_

_Blame Aphrodite, she's all for shounen-ai and yaoi now-a-days. _

_She's all for what?_

_Oh, nothing little one. Nothing at all._

Apollo disappeared with a raucous laugh, leaving Hadrian ruffled with what he'd said. He may be twenty-nine years old and intelligent but he wasn't all knowing!

"Uh, Hadrian Roux?" asked a timid first year holding a piece of parchment. She was stared at by many pairs of eyes. The little girl was a Ravenclaw. "I…I have a note from Madame Pomfrey."

Hadrian took the note from the nervous firstie, who scuttled away once Hadrian had the note in his vice, and read the familiar calligraphy of one Healer.

_Mr. Roux, please see yourself to the Hospital Wing any time between now and before dinner. It is of utmost importance and refers to your health._

_Sincerely, Madame P. Pomfrey_

"What does she want?" Theodore inquired politely.

Hadrian shook his head, crumbling the note. "She just wants to speak to me about my health."

"You're not sick are you?" Draco asked, eyeing him. "Because I won't forgive you if you are."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Ignore the prat, he's always like this."

"Hey!"

Hadrian chuckled before the crumbled note burst into flames. The Slytherins gaped unceremoniously before they snapped their mouths with an audible click and gained a calculating look in their eyes, even Crabbe and Goyle looked shrewd. Hadrian blinked before distinguishing the flames nonverbally, wandlessly, and gathered his things.

"I'll see you lot at dinner, I suppose." Hadrian said, inwardly smacking himself on outing his ability to cast spells nonverbally and wandlessly to the most ambitious and cunning of the bunch. He walked away from the Slytherins without a second glance, ignoring the eyes the followed him.

"Nice spell work," Pierre Duval complimented as he walked in step with Hadrian once he walked inside of the castle. "I've not seen a third year be so proficient."

Hadrian glanced at the fifth-year before saying, "I'm not a normal third year."

"Normal, indeed," Pierre murmured.

"What do you want, Duval?" Hadrian asked as he turned down the hallway for a shortcut to the Hospital Wing. "I have things to do."

A smirk spread over the teenagers' lips. "I just wanted to see the person Professor Bauer is so infatuated with."

Hadrian's step faltered. "What?"

Pierre let out a bark of laughter. "She's been worshipping the ground you walk on since your class, said you're a natural Healer. She's been speaking to the Headmaster on taking you on as an Apprentice, and it's only been the first day."

Hadrian sighed as he continued to walk. "Who is the Headmaster, anyway? I know Professor Snape is the Deputy Head."

Pierre gave him an odd look. "How do you not know? Our Lord is the Headmaster, of course."

There was a crash and a yelp as Hadrian fell into a heap on the floor, silver armory sprawled over him and the hallway. "Jeez, Roux, I never took you for someone as clumsy." Pierre said as he bent down to help the third year to his feet. He grasped Hadrian by the back of his collar, dragging him upwards.

Footsteps were rapidly approaching.

"Mr. Duval! You put him down _this instant_!" a woman shrieked.

Pierre, startled, dropped Hadrian back onto the suit of armor. Hadrian groaned as he smacked onto the floor. _Ow…_

"Assault on a _student _— a _third year_!" someone was yelling.

Hadrian groaned again as hands began to help him to his feet. There was a wave that roared inside of his head.

"—most disgraceful, unacceptable—"

"—should be _expelled_—"

"Now, hold on Professors! I didn't _do _anything—"

"Explain why he was on the floor, then, and you were—"

"He _tripped_!"

"Likely story, boy!"

"ENOUGH!" a man bellowed.

Silence followed immediately.

Professor Snape continued, "Now, let us talk about this like civilized people though I believe it will be troublesome for few. Miss Jones, escort Mr. Roux to the Hospital Wing so he may be checked over by Madame Pomfrey."

"Yes, sir," said a girl before she began to help Hadrian to his feet.

Hadrian groaned as he came back to his senses, feeling hands touching his skin, touching _him._ He reacted instinctively and the Jones girl yelped as she found a wand pointed at her face.

_"__Don't touch me_," hissed Hadrian.

Silence.

Hadrian got to his feet, dusted himself off, and blinked at the crowd of professors and one Deputy Headmaster. He glanced to his side to see Pierre clenching his fist and his jaw tightly.

Hadrian blinked. "Did something happen?"

An unfamiliar Professor blinked at him before saying incredulously. "Young man, he just assaulted you and you're asking if something happened?"

A woman looked at him with palpable concern. "Did he hit you on your head? Say a spell similar to Obliviate?"

Hadrian bent over with laughter. "You…you think…you think Duval hurt me? I tripped over the suit of armor."

The Professor snorted. "I don't believe you. Severus, it is obvious the little one has been Obliviated or has some sort of brain damage."

Hadrian drew back. "_Excuse _me? Are you calling me a liar, mentally unstable?" He gave the man one of his famous death glares, the kind that sent Death Eaters to a blubbering mess. The professor paled.

Then Hadrian yelled, "And who are you calling little!? I _am not little!"_

"I hate to break it to you, Roux," Pierre said, "But you're tinier than the firsties."

"Am not," Hadrian said, well aware he was whining. Honestly, he dealt with the Weasley twins and their "half-pint hero" jokes and nicknames and he _did not_ want to deal with that here.

_Speaking of Weasley Twins…where were they in this universe? Where they renegades?_

"I demand expulsion on Mr. Roux's behalf," the Professor continued on pompously. "It is obvious he is terrified of retribution from Mr. Duval."

Hadrian looked at the man. He didn't look familiar. "Have you gone blind recently or are you always this deficient?"

Pierre hid his snort and Professor Snape gave the smallest of smirks over Hadrian's quip.

"Why I never!" the man spluttered.

Hadrian blinked. "I mean, you mustn't be so smart if you're condemning a fifteen-year-old child for expulsion with a lack of hardcore evidence, especially by calling me unfit to tell the truth by imaginary fear over the culprit who, by the way, is no culprit at all."

"This will be taken care of easily," Professor Snape said before he looked at a portrait. "What did you see?"

"The boy did indeed trip over a suit of armor. He wasn't watching where he was going since he was deep in thought. Pierre Duval was helping him to his feet when he was badgered unceremoniously by the two professors, who were all for expelling him." The man in the portrait said, sneering at the other woman and man.

Snape nodded his head. "Mr. Duval, Ms. Jones, please take Mr. Roux to the Hospital Wing. I believe, regardless of this, that Madame Pomfrey wishes to speak to you."

The Jones girl and Pierre began to walk Hadrian to the Hospital Wing after Pierre grabbed his belongings.

"You don't need to hold my stuff," Hadrian groused. "I have functioning limbs, thank you very much."

Pierre ignored him as they continued walking.

"I'm Meghan Jones," the brunette girl said. "I'm a fourth-year Hufflepuff."

"Nice to meet you," Hadrian said once the Hospital Wing came into view. They entered through the door and Madame Pomfrey was bustling about.

"Ah, Mr. Roux," the woman said once she spotted him. "I was just about to send someone for you." she looked at Meghan and Pierre. "You may leave; this is a private conversation between Mr. Roux and I."

Meghan nodded and slipped out of the room while Pierre placed his things on a bed and skulking away silently.

"Alright, Mr. Roux," Madame Pomfrey said, holding a thick file in her hands. "I have your medical records here and, quite frankly, I'm appalled at what I see."

Hadrian blinked and sighed as the Healer prattled on about his medical history, never knowing that one student was eavesdropping by their bed, pretending to be asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To MaleficentRace:<strong> _Definitely, there is a large conflict going in this story, not just from the Renegades and Dumbledore, though they will be a major opponent. Right now, I'm building the base for everything that will happen. Yeah, I have a big goal for when his ability rears its head to the world. _

**To geetac:** _Nope, Voldemort isn't Harry's father. You'll find out in the next chapter, I think. _

**To VeeVours:** _Yeah, it really didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. It actually made me laugh because they didn't even bother spelling their words correctly and to me it made them sound like they were trying to get me to quit writing and they just sounded unintelligent to me, to be honest. I did this story for fun, really, I didn't even expect so many people to read it - and like it! _

**To hplv:** _Haha, he isn't going to be Voldemort's son. You'll see in the next chapter. Thanks for the review!_

**To iris:** _Thanks!_

**To spoonring: **_Thanks!_

**To Fic's Sly Lover: **_Don't worry, Voldemort is not his father. You'll find out in the fourth chapter how they're related. Thank you!_

**To nono:** _Thank you!_

**To ufi: **_Haha, thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story!_

**To anon:** _Okay, thanks for the tidbit about Theo's last name. For some reason, I always thought it began with a K. I know that all of Hufflepuff banded together in the final battle but please remember that this is an Alternate Universe and a non-cannon story, therefore since the war lasted for so long there would be some people who would go to the other sidelines. It does happen. There's a reason why he's so short, yes he was raised by a loving mother figure but there is a background to his childhood. As for the Resurrection Stone, I got it that he threw them away **according to the books and cannon **but there is a reason why it was in his trunk and not the Elder Wand. Thanks for the review!_

**To Ceti H. Black: **_Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**To lunaz: **_Yup, I just can't see Harry sitting back and watching Luna be bullied without doing anything about it. Plus, Luna is just a character one just has to love, her eccentric personality and all. _

**To Guest: **_Thank you!_

**To Broken. Criticized. Shattered: **_Aw, thanks so much! You've officially accomplished making me blush. _

**To lesh: **_Thanks! I thought some people wouldn't like my idea of a Hufflepuff Harry but that aspect isn't explored as much as the other houses are. _

**To Alice: **Aw,_ thanks so much for your kind words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**To StValentineSt: **_Aw, thanks so much! You'll see what he'll do. c:_

**To lo's Torment:** _She will but in later chapters. Thanks for the review!_


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Noncanon,

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks _IWasNeverReal, death wish girl, spoonring, lunaz, Guest (1), geetac, Guest (2), Dew Drop, Eyeinthesky, hplv, Celestialuna, itachisgurl93, Rawdha, J.F.C, Fringie7, VeeVours, StValentineSt, Iesh, mizzrazz72, Kynnetic, Yours Truly, Jessi2094, _and _fatesmask _for reviewing, you'll find your review at the end of the chapter. Oh, Nagini is a bit OOC in this chapter, since she isn't a Horcrux, she's simply Voldemort's Familiar, however, she is a magical snake and therefore will have a longer lifespan than normal snakes and is more intelligent.

And can I say **wow**. You are all amazing with the favorites, follows, and reviews. I honestly just did this story for shits and giggles and my own entertainment (and because the idea simply wouldn't leave my head), and I never expected so many people to actually enjoy it. Thanks so much! You all make my days, honestly.

Love, _dreams_

**Beta'd and edited by: **_HarryTwilightMaxRidefan_

**Key**

_**"hello,"**_** - **Parseltongue

"Hello" - regular speech

_hello - _thoughts, letters, texts, visions, etc.

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_Chapter Four_

* * *

><p>Tuesday passed by uneventfully for Hadrian. Arithmancy was relatively easy since he was given a crash-course in the subject by Hermione back during their Horcrux hunt and it was all review for him. In Herbology, they were repotting Mandrakes, giving him memories of his second year, and Transfiguration was taught by one Regulus Black, which caused Hadrian slight surprise to see the once dead man alive. Then again, this Regulus hadn't betrayed his Lord like his Regulus did.<p>

Man, it was exhausting to think like that.

Hadrian breathed in and out, staring up at the rope that led to Divination. So far, except for the classes he'd never been to before, none of the classes had moved from their original spots in his world.

"Are you going to stand and stare at the rope, Roux, or are you going to climb?" came the annoyed voice of Lavender Brown.

Hadrian rolled his eyes before he climbed up to the platform effortlessly. Entering the class, he was relieved that there was no tea or tea leaves or perfume. There were still tables set up with candles in the middle but it wasn't Trelawney crazy.

Hadrian took his seat near the middle and Pansy slipped in next to him. All the Gryffindors, a few Ravenclaws, and three Slytherins (including Pansy) were attending. Hadrian knew that their small number would dwindle. Once again, Lily Moon and Hadrian were the only Hufflepuffs in this elective.

The bell rang and Madame Kefalas entered the room with an air of aloofness much similar to Luna Lovegood's. "Afternoon, class," the blonde woman said. "I am Madame Kefalas. Welcome to Divination. I must warn you now for if you have no talent in this art; there is not much I am able to do for you."

She looked around the class before nodding at what she observed. "Now, close your eyes. Every Seer must now the importance of meditation. It relaxes and strengthens your magical core, allowing it the flexibility you would need in order to power your visions or prophecies. Your seerhood is tied to your magical…"

Her voice faded as Hadrian meditated expertly. He knew many of his classmates were failing at the meditation aspect of Divination since most thirteen year olds don't like to sit still for long periods of time.

Hadrian slipped out of his chair as the world went silent and his mind went blank.

_Hadrian opened his eyes to see himself standing in the middle of what looked like a war room. It brought a bought of nostalgia. Adults huddled around the long table, discussing battle plans and notes. There was a bulletin board behind one man; this one had a bald head and an earring. Hadrian recognized him as the Auror/Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt— or, rather, the renegade now. _

_"__We must do something, Albus!" Minerva McGonagall said. _

_"__If we don't infiltrate the Ministry or do another raid, we won't be taken seriously." Mad-Eye Moody said. "Look at how much press we got from Calypso's Hills."_

_"__A raid that wasn't planned or approved," Dumbledore said. "You killed everyone there. The Light does not kill."_

_"__We are in a war, Albus," another man sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "It had to be done. There was a survivor. The child got away during the chaos. I don't know his name, though."_

_"__Hadrian Roux." Someone supplied. "He's a third year in Hogwarts, now."_

_Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "We are going about this the wrong way. We mustn't be seen as a threat to the populous or to Voldemort."_

_"__That's just it! We are a threat, regardless if we riot peacefully. We are branded as Renegades, forever traitors to Lord Voldemort and the Dark."_

_The scene blurred and shifted. Hadrian was brought to a room where teenagers his age and older resided. Hadrian choked on his tears when he saw Fred and George Weasley as their fifteen-year-old selves, a living and breathing thirteen-year-old Neville Longbottom, along with one twelve-year-old Ginny Weasley. _

_"__I don't like this," Ginny said. "I don't like this at all. What they're doing is wrong."_

_Neville nodded his head, fiddling with his shirt. "We have to do something. Sabotage their plans or something of the sort."_

_Fred and George exchanged looks. "I have a better idea," said Fred._

_"__Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian,"_

_"__Don't forget Uncle Bill, Gred,"_

_"__Yes, yes, Forge, Uncle Bill too. They live in Britain,"_

_"__And they'd be able to help,"_

_"__Dad is there too,"_

_"__With Percy and ickle Ronnikins," finished Fred._

_Ginny blinked, "Who?" _

_"__Right," said George. "You were too little. Arthur, our father, didn't agree with our mother being so firmly on the Renegade side. You see, Gin-Gin,"_

_"__The Weasley's and Prewitt's are supposed to be Neutral," _

_"__But during the first war with Our Lord,"_

_"__Molly took us all to one of Dumbledore's camps,"_

_"__Without Daddy dearest knowing,"_

_"__And when we were all tracked down," _

_"__He was only able to take dear Charlie, Percy, and Ron,"_

_"We were all under sleeping spells. Bill was with you, Freddie and I were together, of course,"_

_"But he was only able to find Charlie, Percy, and Ron,"_

_"And took them,"_

_"__With him to New Britain,"_

_"__Never to be seen again," Fred and George said simultaneously. _

_"__She kept us away from our family?" Ginny blinked before she started to look thunderous. "How dare — she said they died!"_

_George blinked. "I'm not surprised."_

_Neville said, "So what do we do, then? We'd never be able to get out of here. We're just little children to them. I bet they still think of us as five year olds."_

_Ginny nodded to that. Hadrian didn't put it past Molly to treat them just like that, she did so in his world during the start of the war as she desperately tried to preserve her children's' rose-tinted windows. _

_"__There may be someone who could help," Fred said, looking at George. _

_"__I'll write the letter," George offered._

_"__Who are you talking about?" inquired Ginny. _

_Fred and George shared another look. "He was once a Renegade before Dumbledore caused his wife and son to be killed during the war when he was supposed to be protecting them. Before he left, he said that if we ever needed help to just send an owl."_

_"__Who was it?" asked Neville._

_"__His name is James Potter."_

Hadrian woke up, gasping. He yelped from shock when he found dark eyes staring into his. "Professor," He gaped at Madame Kefalas.

"What did you see? You saw something, didn't you?" the woman said, ignoring Hadrian's bubble of personal space. Whispers broke out around him. Lily was looking at him pensively but there was a hint of sadness swirling in her light blue eyes.

Hadrian breathed in and out before he scrambled to his feet.

"I…I need to see the Headmaster."

And fled.

* * *

><p>"I need to speak to the Headmaster," Hadrian said to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmasters' office. It brought back memories.<p>

It didn't move.

"It's urgent."

It still didn't move.

"Bloody hell! You insufferable piece of stone, _move your arse!_"

It was laughing at him, he knew it!

He could've kept the knowledge to himself, of his vision, but Hadrian would rather not get mind-raped by a certain Dark Lord if he were to find out there was a Seer in the vicinity withholding information from a vision. Hadrian's senses were frazzled at hearing James Potter's name and at seeing four people who he'd thought he'd never see again, three of them had died.

Ginny was the only Weasley alive at the end of the war in his world because when he was twenty-seven, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley died in an ambush by rogue Death Eaters. However, they both went down fighting, leaving only four of the Death Eaters to crawl back where they came from. Percy went down fighting Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Bill and Charlie disappeared and was thought to have been tortured to death, and George soon succumbed to an endless sleep with his twin four years after the war was over.

_"__**Open**__,"_ Hadrian said in Parseltongue.

The stone moved.

Hadrian glared but stalked up the steps to the office. From the sounds of the closed door, he could hear a meeting going on. Timidly, he knocked on the door. Conversation ceased.

"Enter," came the soft voice of one Tom M. Riddle.

_Merlin, help me._

Hadrian opened the door and walked into the office, taking note that everything was neat and in place instead of Dumbledore's clutter of madness. There was also a lack of a phoenix but there was a snake slithering on the ground.

_"__**He smells of kin, master**__," _Nagini said to Lord Voldemort. _"__**Like a small hatchling**__."_

_Shit, Apollo, he better not be my father! _

But, alas, Apollo didn't answer.

Voldemort definitely wasn't a snake-face megalomaniac anymore. He was a more beautiful version of the younger Tom Riddle. Though, he still had the creepy red eyes. "Mr. Roux," he said silkily. "What can I do for you?"

Inside of the office was the Board of Governors, from what Hadrian could guess.

"I had a vision!" Hadrian blurted right as one Madame Kefalas gracefully came out of the Floo and announced, "Hadrian Roux is a True Seer!" with palpable excitement.

There was silence before the room burst into pandemonium. The adults swarmed him, spoke in raised voices over what Hadrian had seen. Hadrian had backed himself into a corner; there was no escape and—

_He couldn't breathe!_

He was reminded of when Voldemort had captured Hermione and him one day during their hunts. Hermione was upstairs being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange while Hadrian was locked underground as "punishment" for going against the Dark Lord and His ways, according to one Antonin Dolohov. He couldn't breathe, there was dirt clogging his mouth. His heart was pounding, burning. Someone above ground, with fresh air, was laughing, snickering, mocking.

Hadrian screamed the only spell he could think of, _"Vipera Evanesce!" _

Someone went down with a high-pitched scream and Hadrian yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The crowd surrounding him shuffled away and a man was withering on the floor with burns marring his skin. Hadrian leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. He really hoped he wouldn't get killed for that.

"Idiot!" He heard Professor Snape growl as he rounded on the man. "I told you Mr. Roux is fragile and you imbeciles crowd around him. You deserved that burn!"

"Peace, Severus," he heard Voldemort say.

_"__**Little Hatchling, I sense great sadness from you**__," _Nagini said as she curled around Hadrian without crushing him. _"__**What hurts you? I will gladly eat it for you."**_

Hadrian snorted, completely forgetting the small fact that no one here knew he could speak the language of snakes. _"__**It is not something you can eat, Lady Serpent, for the sadness is inside of me."**_

**_"_****_You speak!" _**Nagini burst in happiness.**_"Master, the hatchling speaks!" _**

"He…he's a Parseltongue?" a silver haired woman said faintly, looking at Voldemort and at Hadrian. "Then that means…"

Hadrian's eyes widened. _Shit…I have got to stop being such a stupid Gryffindor…_

"Hadrian," Voldemort said with a warm note in his voice, one so different from the cold evilness he normally heard from the man. "Who are your parents?"

"Were, sir," Hadrian murmured. "I never knew my father but my mother was…"

_You can tell them, little sun, there is no harm in it. _Apollo said to him.

_Oh, where were you twelve minutes ago, huh?_

Hadrian closed his eyes as he said, "Her name was Grace Williams."

Gasps echoed loudly throughout the office. "You're Hufflepuff's Heir!" Someone said. "My Lord, he's the Heir of Hufflepuff."

"I can see that," Voldemort said. He was gazing down at the thirteen-year-old. "He's also a True Seer and a Parseltongue."

_I'm also a relative of yours_, Hadrian supplied in his head.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Relative? The Goblins have not made me aware of someone of my blood."

Hadrian paled. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did." Someone else said. Hadrian was getting a headache by all the unfamiliar faces.

Hadrian rubbed his face, groaning. He didn't even _know _how he was related to Voldemort and now he'd be wanting to know! _Fuck_, was he screwed.

_You're his nephew. _

_WHAT? How the bloody hell am I his nephew?_

_Your father was blood adopted into another pureblood line but it never erased his first heritage. Your father is Voldemort's little brother._

_But I thought Merope Gaunt died from giving Voldemort birth?_

There was a snort. _Harry, is this or is it not an Alternate Universe where everything is different? And may I remind you that Eris loves to make life difficult for __**everyone**__._

_Oh._

_Oh, indeed. Merope survived and Thomas Riddle wasn't a Muggle but a pureblood wizard who was cousins with the Malfoy family. Since witches and wizards live three times longer than regular humans, Merope and Thomas had another child, your father, when they were in their early sixties but that's considered middle age in the Wizarding World. However, he was kidnapped by the so-called "Light" and was later on blood adopted. He never knew he's the younger brother to Voldemort. He doesn't know now._

_Who is it? _

_That is for you to find out, little sun._

"Do you know how you are related to me?" Lord Voldemort inquired.

Hadrian blinked. "From what my mother told me, I'm your nephew."

* * *

><p>The man took another swig of his liquor bottle. There were many scattered around on the floor, many broken. He was sitting in his bedroom, drinking his sorrows away. This day marked the fifteenth year since his beloved wife and son had died by Albus Dumbledore's hand. James Potter scowled. He didn't believe the hogwash Dumbledore fed him about not being able to save his family, about how death was the next greatest adventure.<p>

His wife and heir were dead, and it was all Albus' fault, no matter who said it differently.

He sighed but then his house elf, Cara, popped into the room. A letter was in her small hands. James smiled softly at the elf. "Hello, Cara. What do you have there?"

"A letter for Master James," the little elf squeaked, excited at delivering cargo so important. After Cara gave her Master the letter, she popped out of the room to complete her duties, leaving James alone.

He was always alone.

Unrolling the parchment, he read. His eyes widened, his eyebrows rose, and a mischievous spark that had previously disappeared returned. James let out a bark of laughter before he got up and ambled down to his Floo room. Potter Manor looked depressing but elegant. James was deep in a dark, black hole once the deaths of the entire Potter Family had died out in the war, leaving him the only Potter alive.

James had thrown himself head first in the Wizengamot and politics. He didn't want bastards like Dumbledore to get power, to be able to destroy families and still get away without a blemish on their record or reputation. James understood it was war, he understood that many a people lost their lives and families — but Dumbledore made a _promise _he'd keep them safe.

Dumbledore led them to their deaths that day.

James sighed, rubbing his face before grabbing a pinch of Floo powder and throwing it in the fireplace, saying, "Hogwarts — Sirius Black's quarters."

"Prongs?" Sirius inquired from his armchair where he was reading the Evening Prophet. "What's wrong? You rarely call me this time of the year."

James sucked in a deep breath and said, "Padfoot, get Moony and Arthur. We have a problem."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hadrian Roux," Lily Moon whispered once Hadrian stepped inside of the Astronomy Tower. The thirteen-year-old girl was sitting at the edge of the tower, looking as if she were about to slip off and fall. Even though Hadrian's heart was racing over the fact that one wrong move, and Lily would become a pancake on Hogwarts grounds, he remained calm.<p>

"Hello Lily," Hadrian greeted. "I haven't seen you much except in classes."

"I know," she whispered. There was that sad look on her face again. It made Hadrian's heart hurt, seeing such a depressive expression on someone who looked as fragile and dainty as he did. "I'm a very private person."

"I am as well," Hadrian responded as he sat down next to her. Hadrian took the time to drink in her appearance. Lily had soft, dainty features with periwinkle blue orbs, sickly pale skin, and white blonde hair that fell in waves down to her waist. She looked like she was related to Malfoy.

"Why'd you choose to sit here, Lily?" questioned Hadrian.

Lily closed her eyes and a vibrant smile spread over her lips, making Hadrian lose his breath. She had a beautiful smile. "Up here I feel as if I can fly. Nothing can hurt me up here. There are no monsters. Up here, I'm free."

Hadrian looked out across the grounds of his lovely home, over the lake with the Giant Squid, over the vast Forbidden Forest (which wasn't so forbidden in this world), and the stretching blue sky. The wind whirled softly around them both, as if it were a mothers' fleeting embrace to their child.

"I know how you feel," Hadrian murmured. He felt the same way when he was flying on a broom.

"One day," Lily whispered, promised. "I'm going to spread my wings and fly."

Hadrian didn't doubt for a second that she wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To IWasNeverReal:<strong> _You'll find out soon c:. Thanks for the review!_

**To death wish girl: **_Thanks so much! _

**To spoonring: **_Same as well. Thanks for reviewing! We'll find out about Bauer in later chapters, for now she'll fade into the background a bit. _

**To lunaz:** _Haha, thanks!_

**To Guest (1): **_I love it as well! Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Thanks so much!_

**To geetac: **_thank you_

**To Guest (2): **_thanks thanks and thanks_

**To Dew Drop: **_Aw, thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like my story! _

**To Eyeinthesky: **_Lol, I know. _

**To hplv:** _Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

**To Celestialuna: **_thanks!_

**To itachisgurl93: **_Duval isn't Tom but nice deduction; you're the only one who could've possibly guessed that. Thanks for the review!_

**To Rawdha: **_There won't be many cliffhangers unless I either don't have anything else to add to the chapter, ran out of ideas, or find it prudent to end the chapter with a cliff hanger. I'm glad you enjoy my story! _

**To J.F.C.:** _Yeah, he'll be having small breakdowns because, even with his Occlumency shields, he was still pushed into an age where puberty is on the rise and even though he's mentally mature, emotionally he isn't. For all intents and purposes, he's a thirteen-year-old wizard with maturity that not many have at that age. Yeah, I'll include this in a chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**To Fringie7:** _Same here! Thanks so much for the review!_

**To VeeVours: **_Thanks! Hmm, I don't think I've heard of face-off but I'll look into it. _

**To StValentineSt: **_Yes, Duval's story will get better but there's more to his background than the whole Griselda issue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's not someone who likes gossip, in fact, it's someone you probably won't even suspect. _

**To Iesh: **_Yes, Bauer is a very...special...individual. I'll be fleshing out her character more in a later chapter, especially with how she knew about his healing powers by sight. _

**To mizzrazz72: **_No, I don't think he ever will. Not with Eris around. _

**To Kynnetic: **_Thanks for the review! I don't know why everyone wants to make him short, I, personally, just find a small Harry to be utterly adorable but he will grow, right now his growth is stunted for various reasons that you'll uncover in later chapters. I completely understand the whole "making him a girl with a penis"...he's still a guy, he just has a slight androgynous features and stature. However, everyone can tell he's a male. _

**To Yours Truly: **_Lol, yes I will make his life very difficult in the leading chapters. Thanks for reviewing!_

**To Jessi2094: **_Aw, thanks so much for your kind words!_

**To fatesmask: **_don't worry, there is no Snarry in this story. I don't know who I'm going to pair Harry with, though._


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Non-cannon,

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review, favorite, and follow! This is it, guys, the chapter that reveals Hadrian's parentage!I understand that a lot of you will be upset at who I chose as his father but, forgive me if I'm rude, I don't care.

Love, _dreams_

**This chapter is not Beta'd so I'm very sorry for any mistakes I couldn't seem to find. **

**Also, I'm unable to answer your comments at this time, since my computer is being mean to me again. However, if you still have any questions regarding Ethereal, PM me (but make sure you direct to _dreams_ since there are two people on this account) and I'll answer them the best I can. **

**Key**

**_"Hello,"_**_ - parseltongue _

"Hello," - normal speak/text

_"Hello," - thoughts, texts, letters, visions, etc. _

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_Chapter Five_

* * *

><p>Hadrian found a very close friend in Lily Moon. Along with Pierre Duval and Luna Lovegood, they were quite the band of misfits.<p>

Some of his house mates weren't speaking to him because of his friendship with Pierre, only giving him warnings how he'd end up like Griselda, but Hadrian paid them no mind. He also hung out with the Slytherins from time to time. Pansy was practically glued to his hip in Divination but Hadrian didn't mind as she wasn't as pug-faced as his Pansy Parkinson was. She was quite nice, actually.

"I don't truly know everyone and their parents," Hadrian began one Saturday afternoon two weeks after he had a vision, after he was discovered as a True Seer and natural Healer, after he said he was Voldemorts' nephew. "Mind giving me a recap?"

"No," Pierre said as he stretched out his legs on the grass. "Let's see. After the war, with so many deaths, a lot of Wizarding families started to, well, breed like bunnies, essentially. They were terrified of losing their only Heir like Lord Potter did. Rigel Black is the blood-adopted son to Regulus Black. Belladonna is, of course, the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Alexandra is the Jugson Heir. Audrey and Christian Bones have four children, two of them are in your year, the third is a fifth-year prefect, and the oldest is currently in France with his wife and two children."

"Don't forget the Weasley's and Prewitt's," Luna piped in from where she was sprawled out on the grass, reading her fathers' latest edition of The Quibbler.

"Oh, right," Pierre said. "Arthur Weasley married Molly Prewitt when they were fresh out of Hogwarts, and they popped out seven kids. However, Molly had her head so far up Dumbledore's ass—"

"Duval, language," Lily scolded from where she sat; Charms notes in her lap.

Pierre rolled his eyes, responding cheekily, "Yes, mother dearest."

Lily retaliated by throwing shards of glass at Pierre, which were blown away by the whisper of the wind.

"Anyway," Pierre continued, "Molly was firmly on the Renegade side but Arthur wasn't having it. The Weasley's and Prewitt's have always been Neutral in every single Wizarding War. I don't blame them. Arthur only managed to get three of his sons in his care — Percy, Charlie, and Ron. Ron is a third-year, Percy is in fifth, and Charlie is in Romania with dragons. The other children, Ginevra, Fred, George, and William stayed with their mother but not by choice, though. When William turned of age, rumor has it that he disappeared in Egypt for a Curse Breaking job through Gringotts."

"What about you, Luna?" Hadrian asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

Luna shook her head as she blinked. "No. By the time Mummy and Daddy considered another child, Mummy was killed in a Diagon Alley raid."

"I'm sorry, Luna," Hadrian said. "I know what it feels like to lose a parent."

"That's an understatement," Pierre muttered. "You lost _everything_."

Hadrian fell silent, focusing on his History of Magic essay that was due next class. He wondered who his father was and when Voldemort would act on the information he had given him prior, along with the fact that Hadrian was his nephew, his only living relative. Hadrian didn't know what happened to Merope and Thomas, though it was plausible they had passed during the war or when their second son had been taken from them.

"When is the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Lily inquired.

"It's next weekend, why?" Pierre said.

"No reason," Lily murmured before falling quiet as she poised her quill to behind writing.

Professor Vector walked up to them. "Mr. Roux, you are needed in the Hospital Wing."

Hadrian nodded. "Yes, Professor," he said and grabbed his things as Vector walked off, his deed done.

"You aren't sick, are you?" questioned Pierre. Hadrian sighed, rolling his eyes bemusedly. Ever since Pierre figured out his tendency for frequenting the Hospital Wing, he had begun to mother hen Hadrian, especially when he figured out that Hadrian didn't really eat much.

Hadrian shouldered his bag. "I'm alright, Pierre. It's just one of those checkups, okay?"

Slowly, Pierre nodded. "Alright, if you say so."

"I'll see you lot at dinner," Hadrian said before briskly making his way to the Madame Pomfrey.

"Ah, Hadrian, there you are." Pomfrey smiled at him once he walked through the Wing doors. "Come, sit." He obeyed the request and felt the tingle of magic washing over him as Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over his body, muttering words to soft for him to hear.

He was then fixed with a stern glare that made him shudder once she looked over the piece of parchment that popped out of the end of her wand. "Mr. Roux, what is the meaning of this? Not _eating _— it is as if you want me to bind you to this bed for days upon end just to get you to the proper weight you need to be!"

Hadrian gulped, squirming as he was chastised verbally.

The Wing doors opened and Voldemort stepped inside, cutting Pomfrey off mid-scold. "My Lord," she said, curtseying respectively. Hadrian was quick to say the same thing, minus the curtsey, but with the bitter tang in his mouth over calling someone he once loathed _my lord_.

"Hadrian," the Dark Lord said, holding out a vial. "I want you to drop three droplets of your blood into this vial."

Hadrian blinked at the potion that was thrust into his hands, his fingers quivering. He expected this day to come, this moment to happen. He breathed in deeply as he cut his wrist, dropping three droplets of his blood into the potion bottle and whispering, "_Tergeo,_" to the small cut, watching it with fascination as it healed immediately.

Madame Pomfrey gasped and Hadrian looked up, blinking.

**Name**

_Hadrian Roux_

**Mother**

_Grace Williams_

**Father**

_Severus Prince-Snape; adopted name_

_Severus Riddle; birth name_

**Next-Of-Kin**

_Tom Riddle; uncle (paternal)_

_James Potter; cousin (maternal) _

_Lily Moon; cousin (maternal)_

Hadrian blinked, staring.

How ironic that in this world James Potter and Lily Evans (who was Grace Williams here) were cousins, while Severus Snape was the lover. It was laughable, really. In one world he was the son of James and Lily, and this world he was the only son of Severus and Lily.

Apollo was right, Eris did like screwing people over.

"M-My Lord," Madame Pomfrey started immediately but floundered for a word to say. It wasn't every day that two relatives of the Dark Lord appeared seemingly out of the blue.

Voldemort didn't say a word as he stared intensively at Hadrian before spinning on his heel and storming out of the Hospital Wing. "I trust that you won't say a word of this?" Hadrian asked once he turned to the matron. Madame Pomfrey blinked at him but nodded firmly. Her eyes, though, softened when she stared into Hadrian's emerald eyes.

"I will not share the secrets uncovered today unless Hadrian Roux deems I can. So I swear it, so mote it be."

Hadrian sighed as Lily stared him down. On his plate was some vegetables, a piece of chicken, and pasta. Hadrian barely touched any of it. Lily scowled darkly as she said, "You need to eat, Hadrian. Humans do need food, you know."

Hadrian blinked at her. She made it seem as if…she wasn't a human. He then shook his head of those thoughts.

"Hello, little sun," Luna said as she plopped down in the seat next to Hadrian. "I see your true parentage has been revealed to the masses."

"What?" Hadrian whirled on the dreamy Lovegood Heiress. "What do you mean _revealed to the masses_?"

"Huh, I never expected you to be Our Lord's nephew," Pierre said once he'd plopped down next to Lily, across from Hadrian. He began to pile fruit on his plate. "The entire school is buzzing. If you'd take the time to peruse your surroundings, you'd notice that majority of the school population is, quite blandly, gawking at you, the staff included."

"How do they know?" Hadrian gaped. "Madame Pomfrey _swore_—"

"A portrait overhead, told another portrait," Pierre explained, waving his hand in the air. "You know how those portraits love to gossip about anything juicy. I bet that letters to parents have already been sent out."

"Yes, the Wrackspurts and I have seen a flurry of activity coming from the Owlery and the designated Floo Rooms." Luna said before taking a bite of her Shepard's pie.

Hadrian groaned and would've banged his head on the table if not for public decorum, and the fact that his newly founded father and uncle wouldn't appreciate it at all if he'd managed to gain brain damage somehow. Instead, Hadrian gloomily ate some of his pasta, pouting.

Pierre was looking at him weirdly as he ate. "What?" asked Hadrian before picking up his spoon once more after a stern glare from Lily promising retribution if he didn't eat. Hadrian knew that if he pushed, he'd find himself magically bound in the Hospital Wing on a bed before the night ended.

Hadrian sighed again, though mournfully this time.

"So, it's true," a small first-year Hufflepuff said, leaning closer. "You're truly Hufflepuff's Heir, Our Lord's Second in Commands' son, _and _Our Lord's nephew?"

_According to Eris, Apollo, every single bloody deity living, and the Heritage Potion, yes, _  
>Hadrian thought in his head. To the little boy he said, "Yes, it is true…uh…"<p>

"Logan Boucher," the firstie supplied. "Pleasure to meet you, uh, Hadrian."

Hadrian gave Logan a beaming smile. "Likewise, Logan. This is Luna Lovegood," Luna waved before putting on her infamous goggles that she used when searching for creatures, "That's Lily Moon," Lily nodded to the firstie, "and this is Pierre Duval." Pierre gave the boy a toothy smile, barring his canines threateningly, reminding Hadrian, briefly, of the Sirius Black in his timeline and his dog tendencies to threaten and intimidate.

However, Logan Boucher was a peculiar eleven year old boy because he barely batted an eyelash at the barred teeth and simply said, "My cat is more threatening than you," before continuing to eat his peas.

Pierre looked taken aback before a smile spread over his lips. "I like you, kid." He declared to the world before haughtily taking a drink from his goblet. "He is fit to be seen around us."

Hadrian rolled his eyes and told Logan, "Ignore him; he's acting like a self-important bastard when he's truly a teddy bear at heart."

Pierre looked at him, scandalized. "Hadrian! I thought we agreed to never tell anyone about that!"

"About what?" inquired Hadrian innocently, though the twinkle in his eyes blatantly gave away his amusement. "I'm afraid I haven't signed a simple contract."

Pierre rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Hadrian laughed heartily, ignoring the eyes on his person, before turning back to his food under many watchful eyes.

* * *

><p>"George! She's back!" whispered Fred urgently in the midnight air. George bolted upright from his cot, blinking at the slightly blurred image of the small gray owl they'd found when they were six and nursed back to health. They named the female owl Twyla after a character in a muggle storybook their mother had read to them when they were younger.<p>

"Hey there, Twyla," Fred cooed softly, stretching out his arm for the female and grinned once Twyla flew over and perched herself on his arm, cooing. "I see you have a letter for us."

Twyla blinked intelligently before she stuck out her leg, bearing the rolled piece of parchment tied to her leg with twine. George released her of the burden and whispered, _"Lumos,"_ so that they could read. Twyla flew over to her perch where a bowl of owl treats and water were waiting.

With anticipation balling in their throats, Fred and George read.

_Dear Gred & Forge,_

_ This is Prongs, the esteemed Marauder of his day and age. I have heard your plea for custody and help, and I promise, I __**swear on my magic **__that I will do whatever I can to get you out of Renegade lands, as well as young Longbottom and your little sister, Ginevra. Although, I'm highly curious that little Neville is alive. I've told your father and siblings and to say they were crying tears of joy would underestimate the palpable feelings in the air once they heard you're alive and not a Renegade like they'd thought you'd been raised to be. Moony is going to go to his Alpha and see if he can help, Arthur is going to the Ministry while Percy and Ron will be asking around in school - well, once they've been properly enrolled. Padfoot will get in touch with Our Lord, and I'll stir things around with the next Wizengamot meeting. Keep in to hold on for at least two weeks, the minimum, if you can._

_Mischief Managed, _

_Prongs. _

Fred and George both gave sighs of relief. George whispered, _"Nox,"_ before Fred touched the parchment with his wand and murmured, _"Incendio," _and the parchment burned in the darkness of the room, taking its' words and its' secrets into the eternal flames.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Non-cannon,

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, My Beta and I are still human. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reviewing, although I'm unable to respond to each review once again. I'm sorry for taking two weeks to update this chapter, I was having a lot going on in life right now, and I wasn't mentally able to update.

*Please note now that Snape is OOC because I really can't do J.K. Rowling's characters justice – I'm not her, plus our writing styles are highly different so I'll try to write them all in character, however if a character is OOC or you feel they aren't supposed to act a certain way, please keep in mind that **one, **this story does take place in a **different dimension**, and **two, **I can't write like J. K. Rowling so, yeah, the characters will act/speak/react etc. differently than the cannon version.

Oh, also, please stop bugging me about how Harry is _emotional _or _not acting like a twenty-nine-year-old. _Honestly, if you found yourself back at age thirteen, underage no less, and going through puberty again – all the while keeping your memories of your adult self, _and _seeing people you once saw/knew die actually breathe and live – you're mental mindscape is going to be screwed up and there will be bouts of emotional instability (i.e., having breakdowns, crying, "acting like a girl"). Please remember that he _went to sleep at 29 and woke up at age 13. _Yes, Harry is mature but we all have breaking points, and there will be many things that will set him off. Imagine watching your godfather die in front of you and, fourteen or so years later, to see him alive and well – you'd be screwed in the head a bit. I'm trying to keep some things very realistic.

_Any complaints about the aforementioned subjects will be ignored. Thanks for reading! _

Sorry about that rant there but I've been getting so many PM's about those subjects and it makes me want to rip my hair out.

Love, _dreams_

***This is not Beta'd, so I'm really sorry about any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes you find that I missed.**

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_Chapter Six_

* * *

><p>Headmaster Snape found him by the Great Lake, feeding the Giant Squid some treats he'd asked for from the House Elves in the kitchen, three days after his parentage was revealed.<p>

At first, the man didn't say a word as he watched Hadrian childishly laugh whenever a tentacle reached out to tickle his sides, since no one in Hogwarts ever took the time to appreciate the Giant Squid like Hadrian did. But the Squid saved countless lives in the war in Hadrian's timeline, back when Hogwarts had fallen.

It was a horrible day when Hadrian received McGonagall's Patronus saying the Death Eaters completely demolished most of the towers with the captive dragons and the mountain trolls. That was the last time Hadrian heard her voice because she threw herself in front of a Muggleborn first year when Jugson spoke the killing curse three hours later.

Hadrian blinked back the tears that suddenly formed in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over on his cheeks.

Hadrian drew back slightly when he felt a soft cloth being rubbed gently over his face. "I'm surprised it took you this long to breakdown," the man spoke softly as he wiped Hadrian's tears. It caught Hadrian by surprise, the show of affection he craved all his life, that gaping hole in his heart of something missing, and coming from the man who went out of his way to torment Hadrian when he was Harry Potter but still manage to save his life countless times, the man he could never apologize to, say he was grateful for everything he'd done…

Hadrian couldn't help it. He burst into heart-wrenching sobs.

_It's probably the mental strain over suddenly finding myself a 13-year-old child on the cusp of puberty when a few months ago, I was twenty-nine,_ Hadrian told himself but the thought washed away when he was gathered into the strong arms belonging to one Severus Sn—_Riddle_.

Apollo said he was chosen to go into this world because it'd be the place he'd be happiest. There were reasons why he was sent here…and maybe this was why.

He had a family here.

But…there was also that whole Renegade thing. Then again, in the eyes of everyone, he was simply a child, a child who witnessed his mothers' and neighbors' death at the hands of traitors to Lord Voldemort, those who were still set in the Old Ways of the Past. He didn't have to bear the weight of the world, didn't have to be the Boy-Who-Lived or the Savior-Who-Conquered or whatever hyphen the Daily Prophet branded him with.

Here he was Hadrian Roux, third year Hufflepuff – albeit the Heir of Hufflepuff.

It was a startling revelation, causing a wave to crash down on him as memories flooded his head even though his occlumency was still standing strong and unbreakable.

"Breathe, Hadrian, breathe," he heard someone whisper to him, felt a warm hand rub his back in calming circles but Hadrian kept crying, kept pouring out all the _hurt, pain, agony, suffering, want, need_ that kept poisoning his very being.

Hadrian sniffled.

"Thank you," he whispered against the mans' chest.

He meant it, too.

* * *

><p>Far away from where Hogwarts was hidden from the Muggle World, someone awoke with a strangled scream. The girl had the body of a thirteen-year-old but the mind and soul of someone far older. She wore simple pajamas; her brunette hair was now a light auburn shade. She bolted upright, sucking in her breath sharply as she observed her surroundings. The room she was in was fit for a princess.<p>

Her room was dressed in the colors of gray and pink, with accents of blue and black here and there. There was the standard vanity dresser, desk, and bookshelf dressing her room but they were all intricate, looking expensive.

The door opened harshly, and she blinked at the man in the doorway. He had red hair, blue eyes, and a ruggedly handsome face. He was tall, around six foot one or two.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" He said urgently, rushing into the room. He reached her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "The Wards told me that you woke up with panic."

She blinked at the man, staring into his cornflower blue irises which brought upon so many unsettling memories — memories of a man that was supposed to be dead.

A piercing scream tore through the air, causing the man to jerk away from surprise and shock. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing her wand (which was safely ensconced in her wand holder), staring at the man – daring him to do something, _anything _with her eyes_._

He moved forward, perplexed.

"Sweetheart—"

She gathered her magic, pleading with it to take her to a safe place, somewhere she called home. She had done this many times in her life – she had no choice unless she wanted to find herself dead the following second after the Killing Curse was fired. Magic was intent.

It was alive.

It was sentient – It would grant her request…hopefully.

The man must've known what she was about to do because Lord Gideon Prewitt barked out, "Don't you dare—"

His words fell on deaf ears for the child Disapparated out of the manor.

Back at Hogwarts by the Lake where Hadrian was being comforted, he pulled out of his fathers' arms, sniffling.

"Er – sorry about that," he said, flushing, looking at the ground.

Severus chuckled. "Think nothing of it, Hadrian. I suppose fathers' do these sorts of things."

Hadrian fell silent but then quietly said, "Yes, I suppose so too."

There was a loud _crack _in the air along with the earsplitting screech of Hogwarts' alarms. Wands were in hand immediately. It shouldn't be possible for someone to Apparate on Hogwarts g—

"Hadrian!"

He was being crushed, his wand tumbling out of his grasp but this wasn't by someone with ill objectives. This was by someone _landing _on him, and by the small stature – and other assets he could feel – he assumed it was a female teenager. He was correct when the unknown girl moaned, _"Ow…"_

Once she realized she was on top of someone, she scrambled off. Hair fell in her eyes as she tried to get to her feet. She didn't know what was going on, where her small cottage in Bulgaria went, and _why _she was in the body of her thirteen-year-old self (minus the frizzy hair and buckteeth).

Then her honey brown eyes met emerald orbs.

A jaw dropped; there was a stuttering silence. A man was peering at them curiously, a curse on the tip of his lips, wand glowing, just in case the girl meant to do his child harm.

Hadrian blinked.

The Giant Squid squealed and splashed his tentacles, as if it knew exactly what was going on.

_"Hermione!?"_

* * *

><p>The world was in chaos.<p>

Okay, that was an exaggeration. The _Hospital Wing _was a chaotic mess. Lord Prewitt barged through the doors, making a beeline for his blood adopted daughter, Hermione Jane Prewitt, who had woken up thinking she was _Hermione Jane Krum nee Granger._ Honestly, Hadrian could understand her panic. She too had went to bed married, twenty-nine, with one four-year-old child, and a devoted husband by her side…and woke up to an empty bed and a thirteen-year-old body.

Hermione went silent, barely responsive. Hadrian winced when words of _St. Mungos _were thrown into the air, along with _mental instability_. Then, he scoffed. They were acting as if she had tried to commit suicide.

Gideon Prewitt's lips had thinned into a disapproving scowl. Hadrian was just salivating, awaiting the final blow to make its' course. Now _this _was what he called entertainment.

"Mr. Roux," Madame Pomfrey finally caught sight of him, thirty-something minutes later. "What are you doing here? Did you have another panic attack? Are you hurt?"

Hadrian blinked, thinking, _I had way more than just a simple panic attack_ but said to the matron, "I'm here to see Hermione."

Gideon whirled on him. "You know my daughter? Are you that Hadrian boy she always talked about, the one in the House _Lupus_?"

Hadrian nodded. "Yes, that's me – Hadrian Roux. Is she going to be alright?"

The man frowned. "I don't know."

And then the Hospital Wing doors opened once more, giving Lord Voldemort and his father entrance. Immediately, the Healers who weren't working on Hermione, bowed (or curtseyed) respectively, murmuring, "My lord," as way of greeting. When the red eyes landed on him, Hadrian stammered out a "my lord," with awkwardness because really, what do you say to the man you just found out was your uncle? Granted, Hadrian did know because of Apollo but it was actually confirmed in front of his face, with hardcore evidence.

"I hear this child Apparated onto Hogwarts grounds," The Lord of Wizarding Britain said, never one for beating around the bush.

"Y-Yes, she did, my lord." A blonde Healer said. "B-But she's become unresponsive."

Voldemort hummed before he intensively peered at Hadrian's face. "You were crying," the man frowned sharply. "Why?"

Hadrian blinked, frozen as his mind raced for the proper wordings. How does one tell the Dark-Lord-Turned-Uncle that they'd just had a serious breakdown?

"He had a breakdown, my lord," Severus explained. "I found him by the lake."

Voldemort nodded, looked at him shrewdly, before turning his attention back towards Hermione, who was blinking at the man. Horror was sprawling over her face quickly, something Hadrian needed to nip in the bud quickly before it spiraled out of control.

But that was the haunting question of the hour: _how?_

He didn't have eternal powers like Apollo did! He was in the body of a thirteen-year-old, _limited_. There wasn't much he could do.

"I can fix that," Apollo said as everyone in the room sans himself and Hermione froze. Apollo appeared besides him, beaming. "Why, Hello Little Sun."

Hadrian's mouth went dry. "Hermione…what…I thought I was the only one you sent back?"

Apollo shrugged. "Shit happens."

Hermione blinked before she came to her surroundings and demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

Apollo's lips stretched into a contagious grin. "Why hello there, little miss."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered. "What — where is Viktor – my _daughter_ — _what the hell, Harry James Potter?!"_

Hadrian winced. "First of all," he started weakly. "I'm not a Potter anymore."

_"What?"_

Hadrian sighed. "It's a _long _story. I'm a Williams', a Roux, and a Riddle, now – sort of. Hadrian Roux, at your service."

Hermione stared before her eyes flickered towards Apollo. "Who's he?"

"Apollo, the Sun God, God of Poetry, Music, Healing, Prophets etcetera etcetera, you know the deal." Hadrian said.

Hermione stared, blinked. Her thoughts rumbled inside of her head; she was grasping straws for a logical explanation but she knew that for as long as she knew her best friend, someone like _this _was always bound to happen.

Then, after a tense silence, Hermione sighed. "Alright, give me all the details — leave _absolutely nothing out."_

Apollo and Hadrian didn't dare.

After a long hour of explanation, Hermione fell back in the hospital bed. She rubbed her face, tears threatening to be exposed. She laughed, sharply. "This always happens to us, doesn't it?"

Hadrian nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Apparently,"

Hermione then sat up, staring intensively at Apollo. "This doesn't explain why I was chosen to come _here_, in this world. I was perfectly happy—"

Hadrian cut her off with narrowed eyes. "That's a lie. You were practically the walking dead when Ron sacrificed himself for you to live. If it weren't for Krum and I, you'd have been quite happy wallowing in bed until you passed away. You were in a black hole of depression — _don't you dare deny it, Hermione Jane!"_

Hermione blinked before she burst into sobs. Her shoulders were shaking when Hadrian drew her into a tight, comforting hug. Apollo was staring at them, a sad glint in his eyes that didn't belong. Hermione managed to grab a hold of her emotions for the time being, sniffling sedately.

"Would you like me to make your transition into this world easier?" Apollo asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Yes – thank you."

Apollo moved closer.

"Wait," Hadrian said. "If she'll be getting new memories, can I as well? In case questions arise about my past – I don't want anything to become difficult now that Hermione knows what's going on."

Apollo snickered. "You honestly thought I was going to leave you left out? I'll simply merge the new memories into your own, though you'll be able to nitpick the ones from your original timeline to this one. I'll make it so that the old memories will be behind an indestructible mind barrier that only you are allowed to pass through – and me of course. Understood?"

"I-Is Ron coming back?" asked Hermione tearfully.

Apollo gave her a small smile. "I can't tell you that, Miss _Prewitt_, since I truly don't know. I'll give you both a heads up if something like this comes up again."

"What do I tell them?" Hermione questioned, panicked. "I _Apparated_ onto Hogwarts grounds, something that's virtually impossible!"

"Accidental Magic sweetie," Apollo smiled softly. "They'll understand. You can spin the tale of the terror you witnessed at Nightingale, you forgot where you were for the time being, and Apparated to where you felt safe."

"But this worlds' Hermione has never been to Hogwarts before," Hadrian pointed out.

"Yes," Apollo said calmly. "But Hermione's magic knew that _you _were at Hogwarts, therefore her magic responded as a magical locator, like a portkey specifically keyed to a single person."

"And they'll accept this?" Hermione was hesitant. There were so many loopholes in this explanation.

Apollo shrugged. "Magic does work in mysterious ways, you know."

"Wonderful," Hadrian muttered underneath his breath. "We're being told to lie by the God of Truth."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll begin the merging memory process now."

Hermione and Hadrian both closed their eyes, feeling Apollo's warm fingers on their foreheads. The immortal whispered a chant in Ancient Greek before Hermione and Hadrian were taken away by a wave of memories.

_…a small five year old was racing with other children in a lively, close knit village. "Catch me if you can," he giggled over his shoulder…_

_… "Hadrian Roux, you are in so much trouble, young man!"…a giggle…paint splattering all over a beautiful redhead woman… "It's April Fool's Day, ma!" …_

_… "Happy birthday, sweetheart."…._

_…"Love you, mum," "Love you too, harrybug."… _

_… "Congratulations, Mr. Roux," the stern professor told him as he came to. "You have been identified as a natural Healer and a True Seer at that." …_

_… "Great thing, Mr. Roux, I expect magnificently great things from you," Ollivander said once the wand chose the child…_

_… "Hadrian," Hermione called out into the quiet room. "Where are you? We have a Charms exam in thirteen minutes – I'll not be late because of your lazy arse!" …_

_… "Ron!" Hadrian blinked. "Mate, close your mouth when you chew. The food is not going anywhere!" an embarrassed blush. "Sorry, Hadrian." …_

_… feelings of love, being wanted, happiness swelled, glowed positively as he flourished underneath the affectionate care…_

_…fire raged, buildings were burned. Nightingale had fallen. Many of his classmates fell to the floor, didn't get back up. Hermione was screaming, Ron was fighting viciously as he protected the fallen body of Percy Weasley with a fierceness he'd never seen before. Hadrian kept yelling out for his mother…his only parent...spells hit him in all direction; it was tearing at his skin, burning…_

_…Hermione was screaming, "Harry! Harry!" …_

_….Ron's voice was hoarse. "Don't give up just yet, mate…"…._

_…there was a cackle…the insignia of the Renegades…a Burning Phoenix blazed in the night sky of Calypso's Hills…_

_…the stench of a hospital…Healers in white coats swirled around him… "…poor child…" … "…struck with the oddest of curses – never like I've seen before…" "…the curse? What does it do?" …_

_… "It stunts growth – I'm afraid Mr. Roux will not be allowed to grow, less there be a miracle since natural Healers can't, well, heal themselves for some weird, unexplained reason…"_

_… "…lost everything…"…_

_…darkness…pain…cold…I'm so cold…_

Hermione and Hadrian both pulled out of the onslaught of memories chocking.

"That's what this world's Hadrian Roux and Hermione Granger faced," Apollo said. His lips were pursed and his face grim. "They both would've succumbed to a fate of death if not for you two."

"What about Percy? Ron?" Hermione asked, something unfathomable burning in her eyes.

Apollo managed to smile. "Percy's alright; he was just hit with a _lot _of stunners, along with a bone-breaking curse. Ron managed to take down a plethora of Renegades that night — he's a Necromancer here, you know, and he called upon a Huntress to help. The Renegades assume there were no survivors except for Hadrian but they were wrong. There was a multitude of survivors from that massacre; many are still recovering at St. Mungos and the other Wizarding Hospitals."

Tears rolled down Hadrian's face as he remembered the embrace of his mother, the goodnight kisses, the laughter, the _love _that Harry Potter never got to _have_. He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. "By Merlin, Apollo, you're turning me into an emotional teenager."

"You _are _an emotional teenager now, Hadrian," Apollo grinned very much like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. "Ah, the joys of puberty," he turned his attention to Hermione and said, "The other gods and I have decided to give you the power to hold the two Elements – air and water – along with being a natural at Ancient Runes, although that was just a little something carried over from your previous world."

Hermione's eyes widened. "How will I learn to – to control the elements?"

Apollo grinned. "That will be for you to find out on your own, my sweet."

Both Hermione and Hadrian scowled at the immortal deity, their faces promising death. Apollo let out a bark of laughter. "Alright, I'll leave now. Call me if you need me!"

The god grinned toothily before disappearing. Hadrian sighed, shuffling away from Hermione to where he stood before Apollo appeared in the nick of time since time began to move once more.

"Hadrian," Voldemort said. "Do you know this girl?"

Hadrian blinked, staring into Hermione's intelligent brown eyes. He'd missed her so much. He nodded; a ball in his throat. His eyes began to glass over with tears.

Hermione blinked at him, playing her part perfectly. "Hello Hadrian, I haven't seen you since that night," she whispered.

Hadrian blinked. "Yes, I suppose you haven't."

The adults looked at one another, befuddled. "What night?" Gideon inquired sharply, as if questioning his daughters' virtue.

"The night Nightingale had fallen," Hadrian droned on, his voice flat, the new memories imprinted into his mind. Hadrian shuddered.

Hermione sniffled. "I remember – you were being tortured by some man. Merlin, it was _horrible _– being forced to watch your best friend get tortured and being helpless against it."

"What man?" questioned both Voldemort and his _father_.

Seriously…what should he call Snape now? _Father? Dad? Daddy?_

Hadrian choked quietly, amusing himself by picturing someone calling Snape, the Evil Bat of the Dungeons _daddy_...

"He was tall," Hermione was quick to answer. "He had a balding head, a magical eye, some scars – "

"They called him Alastor Mad-Eye Moody," Hadrian said to the masses, looking every bit uncomfortable.

Voldemort hissed. "That damned Renegade."

Gideon shook his head. "That still doesn't explain how you Apparated onto Hogwarts grounds when you shouldn't even know what that words means!"

Hermione blinked, breathing heavily, before she closed her eyes. "When I woke up from my nightmare, I didn't see my room. I saw a battle field. I saw Ronald Weasley fighting for his life as he guarded Percy Weasley's fallen body. I saw Parvati Patil being thrown about like a doll. I saw Morag MacDougal get struck down by a cutting hex to her throat. And I saw Hadrian on his own, fighting twelve Renegades by himself. They cursed him, with a spell I don't remember…"

Hermione was crying earnestly now, either reliving the memory she was explaining or the memories of their own timeline, Hadrian didn't know.

Many people in the room, with delicate stomachs, had already thrown up their breakfast.

"…but he was burning, screaming – Merlin, there was so much _screaming_. I woke up and I didn't recognize _anything, _not even Daddy. I just knew I had to get to Hadrian, had to go back to safety – had to make sure _he was alive_." Hermione finished with a choked sob.

"They _tortured_ you," Madame Pomfrey whispered, hand over her chest.

"We weren't the only ones they tortured," Hadrian spat out. "Remember Collin Creevey, Hermione?"

"_Oh – gosh – don't remind me_," Hermione moaned out, clutching her head.

"Who was this Creevey boy?" Severus inquired.

Hadrian sucked in a deep breath but unsuccessfully his tears. "He was a little first year, such a small thing—" Hadrian ignored the mutter of _"look who is talking about being small" _— "and he loved photography. He took pictures of everything he could from day one. He was found stuffed in a broom closet, camera and all, _dead_."

"Our resident patron, Healer Alexander Moore, said that the autopsy pointed to signs of extreme torture before the time of death." Hadrian allowed the tears to spill out of his eyes. Whether he was in this world or the next, the death of one Collin Creevey would always hit him in the soft spots. Collin, much like Cedric, had died for nothing. There was nothing to gain from their deaths but they had passed anyway.

Madame Pomfrey shared a look with the other adults before she said, "Mr. Roux, please take a lie down. We want to make sure—"

"I am _fine_, Madame," Hadrian glared petulantly. "I don't need to be confined here."

"You won't be confined, Mr. Roux," Pomfrey said exasperatedly but knew the fight would be a lost cause. Then she glared at the thirteen-year-old. "However, I would still like to speak with you," Hadrian groaned but the matron plowed on, "about your hesitance to eat."

Voldemort, his _father_, and Hermione rounded on him.

"What does she mean _hesitance to eat_?" questioned Hermione fiercely. She always was the mother hen, Hadrian thought fondly. Hadrian, however, gave her a look.

"I surely hope you are not purposely omitting meals, Hadrian?" asked his father, eyebrow raised impeccably.

Hadrian, uncomfortable, looked away. Then, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell…_

"Oh – look at that," Hadrian said nervously. "I have Charms."

Voldemort opened his mouth to say something but Hadrian had already scuttled out of the room and away from confrontations.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Non-cannon,

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting this story!

Love, _dreams_

**This is not Beta'd, so I'm sorry for any errors you might find that I missed.**

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

><p>Hadrian squirmed in his seat during Charms.<p>

They were working on the summoning and banishment charms. It was their first lesson introducing the practical part of it and, as always, Hadrian was the first one to complete the days' work. Honestly, it was like he was reliving fourth year in his timeline when he learned _Accio_. He remembered when he _Accio'd _his broomstick into the platform with the Hungarian Horntail.

_Ah, good times, good times…_

"Good work, Mr. Roux," Flitwick beamed at him. "Excellent as always," before he bounced off to help another student.

"How do you do it?" asked Blaise – well, more like whined.

Hadrian shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how to explain it – I just _do_."

"Lucky bastard," Pansy muttered underneath her breath.

Hadrian paused with a fleeting thought – _where was Millicent Bulstrode? _

He blinked in response when Daphne poked him in the shoulder. "Are you alright?" she inquired. "You just blanked out."

"You better not get sick, Roux," Draco snarled. "I'll end this acquaintance if you choose to do so."

"Ignore him," Theo rolled his eyes. "He's just showing he cares about your health."

Draco sniffed, sticking his nose in the air before concentrating on summoning his quill. The entire classroom paused with their incantations when someone knocked importantly on the door. Flitwick blinked when he made his way to open the door.

"Hello Severus," the small professor greeted amiably. "Oh – who's this?"

"A new student," the Deputy Headmaster said coolly, walking in the room with someone gracefully following him. "Class, this is Hermione Prewitt. For now she will be attending classes with the Hufflepuffs until she is sorted at dinner. Treat the Prewitt Heiress with the decorum you were raised with, please."

Hermione wore the Hogwarts uniform but her robes bore the Hogwarts insignia instead of the single house mark. She smiled softly at the classroom, a glint in her eyes when she saw Hadrian sitting with the Slytherins. Hermione slid into an open seat – in front of Hadrian – before Lily, who was next to her, explained what they were learning.

"Oh – summoning charms, wonderful." Hermione smiled as she gripped her wand.

"You don't have to try it now, Miss Prewitt," Professor Flitwick soothed her, assuming she was nervous over making a fool of herself on the first day. "We spent the first classes working on the theory so if —"

Hermione interrupted him by chanting, "_Accio _– Hadrian Roux's quill."

The class watched, fascinated, as Hadrian's quill flew in the air into Hermione's open palm. Hadrian rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly Hermione, and you say I have a flair for dramatics."

"You do – don't you remember Transfiguration last year?" Hermione smirked.

Hadrian rolled his eyes but grumbled, "We said we'd never speak of that day."

According to their memories, at Nightingale, that day in Transfiguration with Transfiguration Master Sparks involved changing their books into a bowl – somehow during that lesson, there was a rampaging chicken that emerged – and red and brown paint, lots and lots of paint.

Master Sparks was not happy that day – but it was worth it, in Hadrian's opinion.

"What happened in that class?" inquired Pansy.

"You don't want to know," Hadrian hissed.

Hermione laughed when his friends ribbed him, trying to find out what happened. The bell rang, allowing Flitwick to yell out their homework until next class. Hadrian and Hermione walked side by side in the hallway away from Charms. Students stopped and gaped at the two, many commented on the gorgeous couple they made.

Hermione shuddered at one of those comments. "I'm sorry but my heart still remains with both Ron and Viktor," she grew sad at the thoughts of Ron and her husband in her timeline, wondering what he and her daughter were going through now, if they'd survive without her.

They would survive, Hadrian told himself. Viktor would never allow Hermione's name and sacrifices to leave with her.

"Who is Viktor?" Pierre inquired as he appeared at Hadrian's side. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Prewitt. I am Pierre Duval."

"Likewise, Mr. Duval," Hermione said pleasantly.

There was then a whisper, _"Those two shouldn't be near such a monster like Duval – he'd break both with one touch."_

Hermione gave Hadrian a look which he shook his head to, eyes pleading to ask later. "So what house do you think you'll get into?" asked Hadrian.

Hermione looked thoughtful before she said, "I think I'll be a Ravenclaw."

Hadrian snorted. "I don't doubt it. You were in House Strix."

House Strix was, well, Nightingale's version of Ravenclaw. It was owl in Latin because in the old days, Athena was the matron goddess of the house.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at Hadrian, who chuckled. "Where are we going?" inquired Hermione.

"I was going to the Kitchen's for a small snack," Hadrian said.

Hermione nodded. "Good. I'm starved."

In the kitchens, the House Elves rushed about to get their tasks done like normal. Hermione pursed her lips in distaste but she understood that a House Elf needed to be bonded to a wizard or else they'd perish from the lack of magical grounding they normally received once they were tied to another wizard's core.

"Hello," Hermione said kindly. "If it's not too much to ask for, can we get some sandwiches and pumpkin juice for a snack?"

"Oh, of course Mistress Mione, we be happy to serve yous!" a male house elf squealed, reminding the both of them of Dobby.

Hermione scowled at the others. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Of course, _Mione_," grinned Hadrian. He laughed; ducking out of the way of Hermione's swatting hand. They all settled at a table in the large kitchen. Hermione was in between Lily and Luna, and Pierre was next to Hadrian.

"Do we have any more classes?" inquired Hermione.

"No." Lily shook her head. "It was quite odd for you to come to class so late."

Hermione and Hadrian shared a look, one that didn't go past the other three friends who weren't in the know.

"Well, we have no more classes for the day," Lily informed Hermione.

Pierre groaned. "Speak for yourself, I still have Ancient Runes in thirty minutes."

Hermione gave him a stern frown. "Shouldn't you be going, then?"

Pierre smiled. "It's only a ten minute walk from here. Besides, it's not as if Professor Babbling cares if I show up or not."

Hermione was puzzled. "Why doesn't she care?"

Pierre sighed, sipping at his drink. "You'll hear the rumors soon enough."

There were a few minutes of awkward silence when Pierre abruptly stood. "You are right, Miss Prewitt, I should be on my way."

Hermione blinked once he left. "Did I say something to offend him?"

"There's a multitude of subjects that offends him," Hadrian said, patting her hand. "Like you've said before, he has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Hermione snorted unladylike before bursting into a fit of laughter at what she'd said once upon a time. Lily looked at the two of them, confused but understanding that it was one of those inside jokes she'd never understand.

An hour later, Lily left saying she had a letter to send, Luna told them she was going to search for more Moon Frogs (since it was a new moon that day), and Hadrian took Hermione on a "tour" of Hogwarts castle.

"Do you know where Ron is?" asked Hermione.

Hadrian shook his head. "No. I assume that he's under lock and key by his father."

Hermione sighed, mournful, before her eyes lit up. "What if I write him a letter?"

Hadrian smiled. "Alright, I suppose it'll work. I'll write him one as well."

They decided to write the letters outside but a group of people stepped in front of them. They were older, looking around seventeen-eighteen, and were a mix of the four Houses. Instinctively, Hadrian and Hermione shifted into their battle formation: Hadrian in front of Hermione, Hermione tilted her body at an angle so she wasn't completely blocked by Hadrian but still able to defend them both, and Ron –

Oh, right, Ron wasn't there.

"Do you need something?" asked Hadrian innocently.

"Yes, we do actually." A girl with black curls said pompously, looking down at the two with her nose in the air. "Why do you insist on hanging out with Duval? Don't you _know _what he will do to you?"

Hadrian acted ignorant. "What are you speaking of? Pierre has been nothing but nice to me."

Voldemort and his father were walking down the hallway, pausing when they saw the large group cornering Hadrian and Hermione. They kept quiet, wanting to see what would happen, although their wands were in their hands and they wouldn't hesitate to throw a _crucio _at any idiotic student who dared to touch someone of their blood – their son, their nephew.

"Oh – the poor thing," another girl cooed. "That monster has obviously poisoned you."

"Bet he's drinking your blood in your sleep, vampire that he is." A boy muttered.

Hadrian and Hermione shared a look.

"You have something against vampires?" inquired Hermione.

The boy in the front – obviously the leader – scoffed. "Who doesn't? They're bloodthirsty abominations who deserve to be burned at the stake."

"How do you know he's a vampire?" asked Hadrian. Honestly, after having a werewolf as a godfather and pseudo father, a quarter Veela as a friend, a goblin as a friend, as well as more House Elves for friends than he could count, Hadrian didn't understand the prejudice against magical creatures or against blood. How could one even tell the difference if your blood pours out the same color, the same way?

"He killed my sister!" the leader shouted, his face growing red. "He murdered Griselda and all he got was a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist! You two are still little enough to not know the danger Duval possess—"

"Wait one bloody second," Hadrian cut the sixth year off, scowling darkly. "For the last time, _I'm not little!" _

Hermione rolled her eyes. "People are still bugging you about your height?"

"Shut up, Mione, you know it's a touchy subject for me," Hadrian said (whined, really).

"Are you even listening?" The leader spluttered, face growing redder by the second. "He's going to drain you of your blood and then what!?"

"Well, I imagine I'd be dead," Hadrian drawled. "Seriously – what is it with all the prejudice of magical creatures? So what, he has to live off of blood? Has it even occurred to you that Griselda may have been a blood donor?"

The boy deflated but then scowled, trying to be intimidating. "Griselda was no such thing. She wouldn't touch Duval with a twelve foot pole." But then the boy smiled, drawing out his wand. "I know – I'll just make you stay away from Duval." The boy pointed his wand at Hadrian's face and started to chant.

_"Oboedio sermons meos!" _

Hermione's eyes widened as the lilac colored light sped towards Hadrian's face. She knew what that spell, that incantation, did. It was worse than _Imperio_.

_"PROTEGO HORIBILIS!"_ screamed Hermione and Hadrian, the shield forming immediately before Hadrian yelled out, _"Expelliarmus! Mobilicorpus! Stupefy!" _Hermione moved with precision, shouting _"Expelliarmus! Incarcerous! Petrificus Totalus!" _to the other students in the group.

When they'd all fallen, Hadrian and Hermione were breathing heavily. Hadrian was twitching and Hermione was scanning the hallways for more immediate threats. They heard a throat clearing and they whirled around, wands ready in case there was someone else who wanted to curse them. It wasn't anyone of ill intent, however, it was Hadrian's father and uncle.

Severus clapped his hands, approval prominent on his face. There was an unfathomable glint in Voldemort's eyes.

"Do not worry," Voldemort said. "They will be punished thoroughly." He peered thoughtfully at the two. "Do you understand what that particular spell does?"

"It translates directly to _obey my words_," Hermione said quietly. "If that spell hit Hadrian, he'd have to obey whatever it was that boy told him to until the spell was broken."

"And it's only broken if the castor dies." Hadrian added.

Hermione grinned. "Well, he would've had a fatal accident a few hours later."

Hadrian and Hermione both shared identical grins that belonged on the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. Voldemort and Severus shared a look, wondering what the two third years thought they could accomplish.

"Miss Prewitt, how are you finding Hogwarts?" inquired Voldemort politely.

Hermione gave a soft smile. "It's wonderful. Thank you for allowing me to enroll here."

"Your welcome, Miss Prewitt, it is my pleasure." Voldemort said before his eyes landed on Hadrian. "Hadrian, I would like to see you in my office after dinner." It was not a request but a demand.

Hadrian nodded, murmuring, "Yes, my lord."

Hermione didn't like the fact that she had to call the megalomaniac sadist _my lord_ but this was a different universe – this was her life now.

* * *

><p><em>Hadrian blinked as he appeared in what looked like a small pub. There were two cloaked figures speaking to one another at a table positioned in the corner. As if he were being pulled by imaginary bonds, Hadrian moved towards the suspicious looking couple. He felt the tingle of magic as he passed through their privacy wards and silencing charms with skilled ease. <em>

_"Do you have it?" asked the man. Hadrian recognized his magical signature as Albus Dumbledore. He did not know who the other man was. _

_"Of course, Albus," the brunet purred before reaching into his cloak to offer a tightly wrapped package. "You know that I would never go back on my word."_

_Albus gave the unfamiliar man a nod. "Forgive me for I am at a very old age," Hadrian scoffed at that, "But what was it that you wanted in return?" _

_The man raised an eyebrow. He sat upright, and Hadrian noted that he held the air of a Pureblood. Then, his pale lips spread into a wide smile. _

_"Why, I want Hadrian Roux, of course."_

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door to Voldemorts' office, Hadrian tried to shake the last remnants of his newest vision. He had to speak to Madame Kefalas in the next Divination lesson. Once he heard the, "Enter," Hadrian opened the door quietly, making his way inside to the seat his newly found uncle directed him to.<p>

Voldemort smiled warmly at Hadrian, causing him to fidget. Nothing good ever came about when Voldemort smiled – then again, that was in the other universe, the one he no longer existed in.

"Your father will be here shortly," Voldemort said.

"Okay," said Hadrian, softly.

A minute later and Voldemort allowed entry to Severus…his father. _Seriously, what do I call the man? What do I call Voldemort? _Hadrian thought to himself.

Once everyone was situated, both of the men gave Hadrian small smiles – which, in return, made him start to sweat and panic. Scenarios raced inside of his head, all pondering on if they knew he was from another universe where they were dead, where he killed one and watched the other die in front of his face.

The silence was not helping his renewed hormonal teenager instincts (something he totally blamed Apollo and Eris for) and blurted underneath the pressure, "Dumbledore's planning on kidnapping me!"

Hadrian shuddered when he saw the dark looks crossing their faces, making him glad that he wasn't Dumbledore at all.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Non-cannon,

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry for the short chapter; I haven't been feeling well this past two weeks. I hope you like this chapter.

Love, _dreams_

**This is not Beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes that I missed.**

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

><p><em>On second thought, this may not be a good idea…<em>thought Hadrian as he was stared down by both Voldemort and Severus. Hadrian gulped.

"Did you have another vision?" asked the Dark Lord.

Hadrian nodded. "Yes. Dumbledore was in a pub, sort of, with another man. The man gave him a package and said he wanted me in return – I'm assuming that I'll become a target very soon for the Renegades."

_I leave one war and come back into another,_ Hadrian thought bitterly. This time, though, he wouldn't be the Golden Boy or Dumbledore's Puppet – no, he had way more knowledge than the naïve little child he'd been before. He would not be manipulated or abused ever again.

"Do you know the second man?" questioned Severus.

Hadrian shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I've never seen anyone like him before."

The two men nodded but before either could speak the Floo burst into green flames. Four people tumbled out of the fireplace, sprawling out onto the carpeted floor of the Headmasters' office. Three had familiar, vibrant red hair and one had blonde-brown locks.

Immediately, Voldemort's and Severus's wands were on their sprawled silhouettes and Hadrian was pushed behind the two of them, his view being blocked immediately – not to mention, Nagini had rose in a threatening pose, ready to strike and kill if need be.

"Wait, wait," Hadrian said. "Don't kill them – I know them. They're harmless, honest."

The wands hadn't lowered, Nagini backed off somewhat, but Hadrian was being stared at with shining curiosity. He shuffled forward and began to help the four teenagers up to their feet.

Hadrian grinned, shoving the dysphoria that rose inside of him over seeing their faces so innocent, so lively, and so _young_.

"Hello Fred, George, Ginny, Neville," he said. "I'm so glad you got away while you could."

* * *

><p>The man came as fast as he could.<p>

Arthur Weasley barged into the Headmasters' office but still remembering his manners, nodded respectfully at his Lord and at Severus. Arthur paused, staring at his three beautiful children he never thought he'd see again.

Fred and George whispered, "Daddy…"

Arthur smiled, tears welling in his eyes. "Hello Fred, George," his eyes fell on his youngest – and only – daughter. "Hello, Ginevra." The three Weasley's rushed forward and fell into their fathers' opened arms. There was respective silence, simply because no one wanted to ruin the moment.

"Hadrian," Severus blinked down at his son – his heart swelled with the thought of this small, brittle child being _his son_. After Eileen Prince had succumbed to her fate, leaving him at thirteen with a father who, more or less, barely tolerated him, Severus simply assumed he'd die loveless, sonless, with nothing inside of him except loneliness – but then he met Grace, who colored his dark, gray world. Then she disappeared, leaving a black hole of festering pain, coldness, and insecurity. And she bore him a son – a _child_, someone who carried half his genes, half his blood, half of _him_.

Severus continued, "How do you know Messrs. Weasley and Missus Weasley, and Mister Longbottom?"

The bunch turned to look at him.

"Well," Hadrian said, "Besides the fact that I saw them in a vision a couple of days ago, Ron spoke of them fondly when we were at Nightingale, so did Percy." Hadrian swiveled his attention to Neville Longbottom. "I also know you from the vision, Neville."

Neville blinked at him, seemingly not knowing what to say at all.

"Please," Voldemort said politely. It was very odd, Hadrian thought. "Have a seat. Crispy!"

There was the loud _crack _of a House Elf popping into the room. Instead of those nasty tea rags, the male elf wore a smart uniform of green and black, with the Slytherin House insignia on the breast pocket.

Crispy bowed respectfully. "What does Master require me to do?"

Hadrian barely held onto his restraint of not gawking at how intellectual the elf sounded. Then again, most in his timeline thought them to be mindless, stupid slaves…never giving them the proper lessons on how to speak properly…

"Some sandwiches and tea, please, Crispy." Voldemort said. Then he glanced at his snake. "And a treat for Nagini as well,"

"Of course, Master. Right away." Crispy said, nodding before popping out of the room.

Everyone settled into the seats and the tray of food and tea appeared on the mahogany coffee table almost instantly. Nagini had a mound of dead rats. Hadrian wasn't hungry or in the mood but after a sharp stern glare from Severus and Voldemort, Hadrian mournfully took a bite of the turkey and cheese sandwich.

Though, it didn't taste bad – but that was not the point!

There was polite conversation all around, mostly revolving around the topic of what Ginny, the twins, and Neville had been up to in their life.

Nagini hissed, **_"Master, why are the small hatchlings sad? I smell it on their skin – much like your hatchling."_**

Voldemort peered at his snake inquisitively. **_"What are you speaking of, Nagini? What do you mean 'my hatchling'?"_**

If snakes could roll their eyes, Nagini would do so. **_"Your hatchling – that title you humans use, nephew, is very…depressed, as you'd say."_**

Voldemort turned his head sharply at Hadrian, who had shrunk in his seat, and stuffed more of the sandwich in his mouth. He wasn't used to having many people care about him. In his universe, majority of them were all dead and most had simply wanted him to be the weapon to kill Voldemort. Hermione and Ron cared about him deeply, as did the Weasley's (yes, Percy too – they'd found out that he was a spy in the Ministry and had to act like he hated his family and him as well).

He wasn't used to having father figures – Vernon Dursley does not count and never will. Sirius was barely around, and Lupin was distant at best, especially when Sirius died. Arthur did his best but Ron's jealousy sort of caused a rip in the relationship.

He wasn't used to having a _father_.

**_"What is Nagini speaking of, Hadrian?"_** questioned Voldemort.

Hadrian chose to keep quiet – though it was a terrible decision, truly. Then again, he _was_ a thirteen-year-old boy now and was prone to immature actions.

_Lucky me,_ Hadrian thought bitterly.

**_"I don't know," _**responded Hadrian, hoping to feign ignorance on the perceptiveness of a snake.

"I'm so confused," Neville muttered to Ginny who, in return, nodded.

"I'm sorry for being so rude," Voldemort said smoothly, smiling charmingly. "Hadrian here is my nephew."

The other children's eyes widened but Arthur was indifferent – it had already been circulating in the Ministry by now, he was just waiting for the Daily Prophet to get hold of the story. He was slightly surprised it was taking them so long to print an article about it.

"So, what do you do for a job?" asked Ginny. She was still wide-eyed over seeing her father, a man whom, only a few days ago, was thought to have died during the war.

Arthur smiled wistfully. "Well, I'm working in the Department of Muggleborn Protection. I make sure that Muggleborn children are safe where they live with their families and that they're getting the proper rights in the Wizarding World and other things,"

"Sounds cool," Fred and George piped in together.

The adults looked taken aback for a moment but the other children were used to it, having grown up around it practically. Voldemort cleared his throat some fifteen minutes later. "Arthur, I'm sure you want your children in the Manor. It is getting late."

It is so a dismissal, Hadrian thought.

Arthur nodded, gathered the children together by the fireplace, before saying, "Good day, my lord."

Voldemort nodded, looking nonplussed at the lack of response from the children. They were raised to be Rebels, after all, and didn't know any better. Arthur told them the password to their home ("amity") and made sure they went before him, saying the proper password clearly, before Flooing as well.

Hadrian shifted nervously in his seat. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"We wanted to go over our rules, expectations, and what will happen now that you know we are family," Voldemort explained. "However, it _is _late and nearing curfew. We will have to have this discussion sometime tomorrow."

Hadrian nodded before he was ushered out of the Headmasters' Office, sent on his way with a note in case he didn't reach his common room in time. He found Hermione where she would always be – the library.

He plopped down in the seat next to her as she was buried with newspapers and clippings. She looked up at him, her face pale and slightly withdrawn. Hadrian straightened immediately.

"What'd you find?"

She swallowed. "My…my parents – they weren't just killed in battle. They – they were murdered in our house. Apparently, Andromeda T – Black was babysitting me."

Hadrian blinked. He didn't expect that.

"At least you have Gideon Prewitt now," said Hadrian soothingly as he grasped her hand. "Who were they?"

The real question: where they your parents in our world?

Hermione shook her head, tears delicately dripping down her face. "They were Sarah and Florence Benoit."

Hadrian blinked. "Both were female?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. You know as well as I that same sex relationships are accepted in the Wizarding World simply because they can procreate with either a potion, a donor, or magically if both partners are strong and powerful enough."

"That's not all," Hadrian said.

Hermione looked at him, her Ravenclaw badge glinting in the dim lighting on the library and where they sat.

She let out a bitter laugh.

"Harry – Sarah Benoit was the Heiress of Ravenclaw, and Florence belonged to the Ancient and Noble House of _Granger_."

_Well…shit…_

* * *

><p>The next day dawned bright for some but Hadrian trudged to Transfiguration with a heavy heart and bags over his eyes. He didn't speak to anyone and most of the Hufflepuffs backed away except for Lily and Hermione. Hermione was used to these emotional days and knew that it was best to stay silent until it was over. He had Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Arithmancy today.<p>

He was just glad he wasn't taking Necromancy, which is what Sirius Black taught. It was ironic really – in his old universe, Necromancy was considered Dark for all intents and purposes and his Sirius detested anything Dark whereas this Sirius Black was one of the few Necromancy Masters, teaching the class instead of Defense like Hadrian would expect.

"Settle down, class," Regulus Black drawled from his seat as the large mass of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor third years shuffled into the classroom. They quieted immediately and made their way to their seats.

Hadrian already wanted this horrible day to end.

Hadrian suffered through Transfiguration before catching up with Hermione in History of Magic. She had an odd glint in her eyes and her face was hardened into a barely noticeable scowl.

"Who do I have to kill?" asked Hadrian.

Susan gave a tinkling laugh, thinking Hadrian was joking.

He wasn't joking.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione muttered as they took their seats. Some of the Ravenclaws were gaping at Hermione, who sat with the Hufflepuffs – mainly Hadrian and Lily. Even in a different universe, house rivalry was still alive and well, though it wasn't as deadly as it was during his timeline.

Professor Lupin stood to begin his lecture on the Great Wizarding Depression in 1257 in Britain. Hadrian's mind drifted as he automatically took notes, listening to the lecture but not at the same time.

He paused, eyes widening. "Harry?" whispered Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"I…I…" Hadrian started before the world swirled, spun, and tipped. Hadrian collapsed out of his seat, eyes staring into space, and Hermione screamed.

_"Hadrian!"_

* * *

><p>"Hello," the girl said awkwardly. Ginny shuffled nervously on her feet once she entered the living room where one of her brothers – Percy – was currently resting on the couch. He tired easily and had to use a cane to walk sometimes. The Healers at St. Mungos were working on something to help Percy and his pain ever since the attack on Nightingale.<p>

"Hi, Ginny," Percy said with his horn-rimmed glasses. In his lap was an Ancient Runes textbook for seventh year. He was seventeen.

Something swelled in Ginny's throat. Much like her family, she missed out so much over the years. Being shut in her room or in any room at Dumbledore's camps whenever they had "grown-up" talks made her wish for a better life, a different mother. Along with being shuffled every four months to a different campsite just in case there was a mole or a spy in the vicinity, and having to taste those awful potions her mother forced down her throat – questionable potions.

While she didn't have another mother, she sure had a better life already. In the old days of Wizarding Britain, if push came to shove, the father would be able to keep all of the children unless in cases of domestic abuse but that was very rare since no one would dare to harm a magical child.

Ginny sat next to him. "You take Ancient Runes? I've always wanted to take that course."

Percy smiled down at her. He too was disheartened at missing twelve years of his little sisters' life, not to mention he barely remembered her. "I could start teaching you, if you want?"

Ginny looked up at him with wide eyes. "You'd do that?" she inquired breathlessly.

Percy grinned. "Of course, Ginny,"

And it started the beginning of many Ancient Runes lessons for Ginny and a bonding moment for the two long lost siblings.

Fred and George were staring at the chess board and at the little thirteen-year-old boy who was playing by himself. This was their Ickle Ronny. They learnt he was a Necromancer, was very loyal to those he considered his friends and family, and would fight to the death for anything he believed in. They were in awe of how this small slip of a boy managed to take down five Renegades by himself all the while with a broken arm, twisted ankle, and while he was protecting Percy, who had fallen during the attack.

They were silent, not letting him know they were there. There was such a peaceful innocence wrapping around Ron, one they didn't dare want to disturb.

"I know you're there," Ron said as he moved one of his pawns, stealing a white one. He chuckled lightly. "It's alright – do any of you want to play?"

Fred and George looked at one another and then at Ron's hopeful face.

"No one really plays with me," Ron added. "Percy's still in recovery, Dad has the Ministry stuff, and Charlie's all the way in Romania with his dragons. Uncle Bill is the only one who likes to play with me but he's barely around because of the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards meetings."

Ron looked so sad – there was no way Fred and George would say no to that. Besides, contrary to belief in the camps, they did have a heart, however guarded it was.

"Alright," they said together. "You can play each of us if you want."

Ron's eyes twinkled. "Thanks! It's been a while since I've got a real chall—," Ron cut himself off when a beautiful Boobook owl made its way to him, bearing a letter. The small owl landed on his perched arm, stretching out its leg to Ron.

Ron blinked. "Thank you," he told the owl as he removed the burden. It flew off immediately, out the opened window of the parlor. "I guess they didn't want a response."

He unrolled the parchment before his lips spread into a wide smile.

_They're alive…_Ron thought. _Harry and Mione are alive._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Non-cannon,

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reviewing, and thank you so much for all of the support and the patient waiting. I'm currenty using Google Docs for writing my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

By the way, this is the starting point where the main plotline enters, I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I was in a phase of writers' block when I wrote this chapter.

Love, _dreams_

**This is not Beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

><p>Hadrian groaned as he came to. He didn't collapse from a vision – <em>no<em>, it had to be because of his "_reluctance to eat_" according to Madame Pomfrey. She didn't care in his old timeline, why should she care now?

This led to him scowling sulkily as he was scolded by Hermione, Voldemort, Severus, the matron, Pierre, most of the Slytherins in his year, and his Head of House. Oddly enough, Lily and Luna didn't chastise him for skipping meals. To be honest, he'd spent his first eleven years of life scarcely getting any meals, spent his summers with half cold soup and moldy bread, then he was on the run for hunting Horcrux's barely scraping by with Hermione and Ron, and money was hard to come by during the war.

He was used to being hungry.

However, this thirteen-year-old body was used to full meals hence why he collapsed in Transfiguration, to his mortification.

Hermione bustled into the infirmary at four, cheeks flushed from running as she clutched a letter in her hands. The envelope had a coat of arms in the center of it. It was black with a dragon curling around a sword, nostrils streaming, with the words _Fidelitatem in perpetuum _(Fidelity forever). Hadrian didn't recognize the arms and asked Hermione who it belonged to.

She immediately cast _silencio, muffliato, _and other privacy charms only she, Hadrian, and Ron were privy to.

Hermione began to explain. "In our old world, the Weasleys were dirt poor and the Weasley family lost the title of Ancient and Noble some centuries ago, around the fifteen hundreds because the Heir of Weasley eloped with a half-blood when he was meant to marry Arista Malfoy – which also caused the blood feud between the two in our timeline, and they also spiraled into debt. However, in this timeline there was no elopement, no debt, and the House of Weasley kept their Ancient and Noble status along with their seats in the Wizengamot, their Manor and castles, etc. This is the Weasley coat of arms," Hermione finished. "Ron responded."

"Do you think he remembers he…" Hadrian said but trailed off, his throat closing.

_Do you think he remembers he died?_

"I…I don't know," Hermione swallowed. "I haven't opened it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hadrian smiled before scooting over, allowing Hermione to sit down next to him, wiggling to get comfortable. They opened the envelope gently, pulling out the parchment in Ron's familiar scrawl (thought it was way neater than last time).

_Dear Hermione, Hadrian,_

_I've been healing well, thank you for asking. Percy still shakes sometimes and uses a walking cane to support his leg and he has nightmares a lot. Anyway, the three long lost Weasleys have returned at last! Fred, George, and Ginny made their appearances late last night. I was still asleep but I heard it was quite the reunion. Percy, the twins, Ginny and I will be joining Hogwarts sometime in the next two weeks, though Percy might do some home-schooling at the Manor. _

_See you then,_

_Ronald Septimus Weasley_

_Son of House Weasley_

_P.S. _

_What do you swear? _

Ron sounded all prim and proper and well-educated. Hadrian pointed his wand at the paper and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The previous words faded and new ones appeared.

_Harry, Mione _

_If you're reading this then you've probably been sent back by Apollo or some other deity. Hades and Thanatos brought me back. I just remembered blackness after pushing Hermione out of the way of Bellatrix's killing curse, and then nothing. No one else seems to remember the war but I was "merged" with this Ron Weasley's memories. Suffice to say: what the bloody hell is going on? I find out I'm a Necromancer and I am a prodigy in Spell Creation when a few days ago I knew I was dead. _

_Love, _

_Ron. _

Hermione and Hadrian let out breaths of relief. They weren't the only ones who came back – the Golden Trio had returned.

But there was still an echoing question: who else was brought back from their world?

* * *

><p><em>Little Lord Revealed! <em>

_By Resident Reporter Ophelia Skeeter_

_My dear readers, it has come to my attention that two relatives of our Lord have been found! We all know the tragedy that occurred in Calpyso's Hills and the prominent school Nightingale Academy [page nine] – it just happens that one of the survivors, [Hadrian Roux], has been found to be, not only, Hufflepuff's Heir (son of the late prosperous Healer Grace Williams[see picture below]) but our Lord's nephew! _

_When learning that Mr. Roux was our Lords' nephew, a new question appeared in my mind: who is the father of this new little lord? I come bearing the news to the populous. Resident Potions Master, Second-In-Command, Lord Severus Snape-Prince [although he goes by Snape for the most part] has been discovered to be our Lords' little brother._

_We all know the tale of the youngest child of Lady Merope and Lord Thomas Riddle [page six], and how their youngest son was kidnapped during a raid by the Renegades, led by Albus Dumbledore himself, never to be seen again. _

_All [hope] is not lost for our Lord and his family. _

_Stay tuned for more._

_This reporter will not rest until their story is told. _

_**For The Rise and Fall of the Renegades…see page 3**_

_**For Our Lords' Lineage…see page 6 **_

_**For The Tragedy of Calypso…see page 9**_

_**For Lord Potter's Newest Crusade in the Wizengamot…see page 12**_

_**For Weasleys! Weasleys! Weasleys Galore! … see page 16**_

* * *

><p>Hadrian sighed as he walked to his Common Room. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, why he was here. Apollo said it was where he'd be the happiest but what was the reason for bringing Hermione from her world? For stealing Ron from the dead? Was this just a plot from Eris, from Fate, from some other deity who lived to see him suffer and scramble in circles like a headless chicken?<p>

"Hey – you!" someone called. "Roux!"

Hadrian turned his head but something black and dark rushed at him. He didn't see the attack coming and he slammed against the stone floor of Hogwarts. He felt her hum in panic at the assault but while Harry's heart raced, he didn't appear otherwise. The best thing to catch someone off guard was to act indifferent.

Something bound around his wrists, his ankles, and his waist. It tightened, burning his skin at the touch of the vile substance – it practically crawled over his skin, disrupting, corrupting.

The boy looked no older than seventeen – he wore the golden and red robes of Gryffindor.

He chuckled softly. "Oh, Roux. I'm so dreadfully sorry to do this to you."

_You don't look sorry, you bastard…_

Hadrian didn't say a word, just breathed in deeply and calmly, before he felt a pinch, saw a flash, and the gleaming ceiling of Hogwarts disappeared into a veil of darkness and slumber.

Hadrian groaned once he came to. He was tightly bound. He couldn't feel the presence of his wand at all but then he remembered that it was in his wand holster, and his entire body ached with the echo of pain. He felt – no, he knew that he was surrounded, being scrutinized by a crowd of people. The Renegades, maybe? Hadrian didn't know, wouldn't know, because there was a blindfold over his eyes.

"Is he awake?" he heard someone ask.

_Molly Weasley…_

"I don't know, Molly."

_Minerva McGonagall…_

"Well, someone should wake him up. Blasted boy is causing us too much trouble."

_Alastor Mad-Eye Moody…_

"_Enervate," _he heard the voice of Emmeline Vance chant. A horribly cold chill washed over Hadrian's body as he involuntarily jolted upright, even though he was already conscious. Hadrian stiffened.

"Where am I?" He whispered. "Who are you?"

"Don't fret, dear, we just want to ask you a couple of questions." He heard Molly speak in a soothing voice.

"Molly, he's a prisoner," came the sharp voice of Moody.

"He's a child!" protested Molly.

Hadrian sniffled, putting up the appearance of a small, innocent little boy who was terrified. His shoulders shook. His captors assumed it was trepidation but it was really laughter. They were pitiful kidnappers.

"At least McLaggen got something right," McGonagall muttered underneath her breath but Hadrian heard it all.

_Cormac, the bastard..._

"What do you want with me?" Hadrian asked quietly, timidly.

"A certain ally of ours wants to speak with you," McGonagall said, though her lips were pursed into a thin line.

Molly looked slightly angry. "I still don't see why you felt the need to tie him up so. He's a little thing, and a _Hufflepuff_ – barely able to do much damage."

_Oh, I can do a lot of damage…_

For outward appearances, Hadrian appeared teary-eyed and frightful. Moody was smirking at him. He wasn't as paranoid as the Moody he knew him as. Molly was still overbearing and McGonagall was still her stern, no-nonsense self. Hadrian recognized Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, and a few more people. Dumbledore wasn't in the room at all, making Hadrian ponder.

"Why do they want to speak with me?" Hadrian inquired. "I'm no one special."

"You're the only survivor from the attack on Calypso's Hills and Nightingale," McGonagall said.

Something dark fluttered over Hadrian's eyes.

…_darkness over taking him, engulfing him…white hot flames razed the towns…piercing cries from children, from adults, from the animals…he fell to the floor in agony, an unknown spell washing over him as it began to work… "HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" …Hermione was shaking him, hands trembling, face ashen white…she fell…Ron fell…the sky bled with the blood of the fallen, the tears of the survivors… _

Though Hadrian wanted to tell them he wasn't the only survivor – he didn't want to put the others in danger. It was painfully obvious that the Renegades didn't bother to submerse themselves in the Daily Prophet articles. That was the stupidest decision Hadrian thought someone could ever make.

_Know thy enemy, _he quoted in his head.

Hadrian shuddered. "Still, that doesn't explain why you want me."

"You are a very powerful child, Mr. Roux."

Hadrian turned his head to stare at Albus Dumbledore, with his twinkling blue eyes and outlandish robes that would cause a blind person to gawk at. Dumbledore smiled, benign, probably trying to ease Hadrian's palpable fear over being kidnapped and ambushed in a place where he was supposed to be the safest.

Hadrian blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Hello, and you are, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Albus Dumbledore, Hadrian. Now, I suppose you're wondering why you're in one of my warehouses?" at Hadrian's nod, he continued, "My accomplice wanted to speak with you about a couple of things."

"So you kidnapped me?" Hadrian said dryly.

Dumbledore chuckled again, though it was nervously this time. "I admit we were a bit rash but we didn't want you to say no. You see—"

"_Who_ is this accomplice?" interrupted Hadrian. He felt a presence near him, comfortingly, as if telling him he was going to be found soon. Hadrian smothered his smirk.

…_it won't be too long now…_

His mental clock was ticking, beginning its countdown.

Dumbledore startled, unsuspecting of the interruption from the seemingly submissive and meek little boy. Molly Weasley – though was she still a Weasley? – narrowed her eyes. "Don't be rude," she chastised. "You do not interrupt your elders when they're speaking to you."

The presence was growing. They were near.

Hadrian blinked at her. She actually had the audacity to speak to him as if he were nothing more than a mere five-year-old child?

…_1…2…3…_

"Now," Hadrian whispered, which caused Hestia Jones – who overheard – to frown in befuddlement.

A second ticked by in Hadrian's mental clock.

The presence glowed.

Then, the wall exploded.

The Renegades blinked in shock, gaping. Even Moody looked startled and off guard through the swirling dust of debris. Hadrian grinned. "Honestly – it took you long enough." Ron and Hermione scowled at his kidnappers. Molly gasped when she saw one of her sons, her baby boys.

"Ron," she murmured softly, hand fluttering to her open mouth.

Ron glanced at his mother – no, his egg donor, and blinked indifferently. "Molly," he said before his eyes flickered to his bound friend. "Hadrian, why is it always you?"

Hadrian shrugged his shoulders but snapped. "If I knew, you think I'd always find myself in these positions?"

"Boys," Hermione softly chided. There was a small smile on her face and her eyes glistened. "Let's get back to the matter at hand, please." She turned her attention towards the Renegades. "You've kidnapped my friend."

Ron smiled darkly at the assembled crowd. "That was a very big mistake."

Kingsley Shacklebolt scoffed. "You're only children, third years by the looks of it, what can you possibly do?"

Regardless of the fact that they just blew up one of the walls…

Ron smirked before taking a slip of paper out of his pocket. The words scribbled onto the parchment were indecipherable, unknown, to anyone who hadn't practiced the art he was a prodigy in. "Summon," he murmured. "Bring forth Azlax."

Molly opened her mouth to speak but the air in the tense room shifted, swirled, as a woman of undecided age appeared out of no where. Instantly, wands were pointed at the female, spells at the tips of their tongues, but the dark haired Huntress simply smiled and said, "Why have you summoned me?"

"In case this leads to a fight," Ron said. "I want you to protect Hadrian Roux, Hermione Prewitt, and I at all costs. Cut down any threats that stand in your way. Please and thank you, Azlax."

Azlax purred, "It is my pleasure, little Necromancer."

The Renegades gasped and paled. In front of them was a breathing demon, a Huntress, known to all of being lethal and bloodthirsty, taking no prisoners and bathing in the blood of the fallen. Azlax grinned toothily as she smelt their fear.

The ropes binding Hadrian fell harmlessly to the floor and he stood, rubbing his wrists. "Shall we go?" asked Hadrian. Hermione and Ron nodded. Azlax had faded into the shadows, watching.

"Now, see here!" yelped Moody as he made a grab for Hadrian's wrist. His fingers touched Hadrian's skin and in the next split second, Azlax appeared, holding him up by his throat, crushing with ease.

"Hold this," Hermione said, holding out piece of paper, ignoring the fact that Moody was currently only seconds away from getting a crushed windpipe and, most likely, dying. Once Hadrian grasped it, Ron whispered, "_Ancient,"_ and they disappeared from the Renegade warehouse.

Unlike his previous years, Hadrian knew the proper ways to handle portkey traveling and landings. One had to start walking in place once the portkey was activated and moving so that you'd land on your two feet, albeit slightly dizzy from lack of momentum. Hadrian, Hermione, and Ron landed in a very familiar room. The walls and floors were wooden, one wall had a bulletin board on it, there was a round Cherry oak table with chairs to match, a rug was placed on the floor, and there were many posters and sketches of plans littering the walls. There were also boxes and crates filled with many objects.

They knew this place from their merging memories.

This was their hideout, dubbed "Safe Haven". It was protected heavily, much like Gringotts and Hogwarts. Hadrian plopped down on one of the chairs. Hermione bustled forth with a first aid kit, about to check him over.

"I'm fine," he said. "They didn't touch me at all."

Hermione pursed her lips, stared at him, but nodded and put the kit away.

Hadrian looked over at Ron. "How'd you know where I was?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I sent a tracker after you, it was quite easy after that."

"And you didn't tell any adults, why?" inquired Hadrian.

Ron flushed. "Well, we didn't think of that. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, you know. I'm still getting used to the fact that we don't have to do any of this by ourselves anymore."

Hadrian nodded. He was still getting accustomed to it as well. Then Hadrian sighed. "How bad do you think Voldemort and Sna—Sever—_my father _are faring?" he stumbled whenever he spoke of his newest, supposed father. Hadrian scolded himself, _get with the program, Harry…James Potter is not your father anymore. Get used to it._

"They're about to declare war on the Renegades," Hermione said from where she sat.

Hadrian looked thoughtful. "What happens if they do declare war?"

"Every single Renegade will be slaughtered mercilessly," Ron said. "No one holds any love for them. There might be riots with the stereotypical pitch forks and torches."

Hadrian blinked. "Are we going to wait to go back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione sighed. "It's best if we go now lest someone goes over their heads and sends an entire army on Dumbledore."

"That's not a bad thing," Ron quipped.

Hermione gave Ron a chilling glare. He ducked his head and Hadrian laughed. Merlin, he loved those two. "Hermione, how many elements do you currently possess control over?" asked Hadrian.

Hermione replied, "Only Water and Air. I don't trust myself to carry passengers alongside of me."

Hadrian asked, "Do you think you could fly to Hogwarts somehow and get some adults since we don't have a Floo connection—wait! I could make a portkey to Hogsmeade."

"Won't the Ministry get wind of an unauthorized portkey being made?" inquired Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They only get wind of it if it's in public places – the Safe Haven is under the Fidelus Charm with Percy as the Secret Keeper. We also have a multitude of wards lathering the place so if anything, if this place is somehow being monitored, they'd only receive a sharp ping of magic in the area. They can't distinguish what we're doing."

"I love magic," Hadrian grinned. He took out a quill from his pocket – odd that it was there, and with the Shrieking Shack in mind he murmured, "_Portus," _while tapping the quill with his wand. The wand glowed white before stilling, and Hermione and Ron grabbed onto it.

With a pull tugging on their navels, the world was a blur of swirling colors.

* * *

><p>The Shrieking Shack didn't change in looks at all. There were still werewolf claw marks, still torn and shredded furniture, still broken windows. Hadrian slumped against Ron, exhausted. Sweat beaded his forehead. "Damn," he muttered. "That took a lot out of me."<p>

Hermione dusted herself off. "Of course it did," she said studiously. "Our Magical Cores are no longer those of full adults. We're _thirteen_ now, Harry, no where near our inheritances on our seventeenth birthdays. A strong spell like that would exhaust – and partially drain – your magical core."

"Don't remind me," Hadrian moaned. Ron wrapped his arm around his best friend's waist, supporting him.

"Come on," Ron said. "Let's get back to the castle. Hadrian – I can carry you on my back. You know – like a piggy back ride? I doubt you want to be carried bridal style."

Mumbling something incoherent underneath his breath, Hadrian nodded his head and was soon hoisted on Ron's back, his arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. They began the long trail to Hogwarts – towards home. Hermione played with the wind while they walked, relishing in the childhood innocence that was bestowed on her by returning. Ron's mind was in a whirl. He pondered on how his family was taking his abrupt disappearance.

Ron sighed – maybe he shouldn't have rushed out of the Manor as if someone was chasing him, someone with the sharp knife of death. He prepared himself to get swarmed by gingers once he stepped foot onto Hogwarts grounds.

They approached the castle gates. The sun was dipping behind the trees. Hadrian was snoring on Ron's shoulder – making the portkey truly did drain him. Hermione shared a look with Ron, and they both sucked in deep breaths, preparing themselves for the inevitable.

Hermione raised her hand to tug onto the wire metal gates when they heard, "MY LORD – I FOUND THEM – I FOUND 'EM – THEY'RE BY THE CASTLE GATES!"

Hermione and Ron squared their shoulders as they saw people rushing towards them, an influx of redheads. Hadrian snorted. The gates opened by a burst of wind, and the Golden Trio was instantly surrounded. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm so she would be grounded in case a panic attack would rise.

Hadrian groaned and muttered, "…butterflies…" before falling back into his comatose state.

Ron tried his best not to gape as Severus Snape bustled forth to take Hadrian from his – well – his back. "Is he alright?"

"We believe his magical core is depleted," Hermione mumbled as her blood adopted father held her close. There were gasps ringing all around before the two were bustled into the castle, towards the Hospital Wing. Of course, their protests of being fine were ignored, and they were given stern looks.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor Bauer cast a spell at them, allowing them to see if there were any medical issues that had to be attended to.

"What happened?" interrogated Lord Voldemort once the excitement had all died down.

"Yes – why did you two rush out of Hogwarts and the manor respectively as if you were a bat out of hell?" demanded Arthur Weasley. Ron tried not to visibly shrink in his seat.

Hermione and Ron both shared a long look with one another before sparing a glance at Hadrian's sleeping form. Well – it was now or never.

"We have a bond with one another," Ron started to explain. "It's nothing too deep. We can feel if one is in danger or is feeling an intense emotion, and we can find out their direct coordinates."

They gawked at the three of them.

"The bond has always been there," Hermione said. "Ever since we met during that Open House thing in first year at Nightingale,"

Even in their other world, that bond was there though not in the beginning of it all. They never knew _why _or _what, _in fact even Hermione was alright with the unknown bond – so long as it wasn't harmful to their persons. Apollo's decision to bring them into another world simply enhanced the bond in many ways, so to speak.

"These two are fine," Professor Bauer informed. "Only Hadrian must stay overnight."

Arthur and Gideon both shared a look before staring at their young children. "We need to have a talk about you two rushing into danger," Gideon said sternly, causing the two thirteen-year-olds to squirm at being scolded.

Neither was looking forward to the conversation. Not at all.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. No Copyright Infringement intended. _I don't own any of the lyrics or bands stated in the chapter. No copyright Infringement intended._

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Non-cannon, OOC, mentions of mpreg, mentions of slavery

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reviewing, and reading my story. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

Love, _dreams_

***This is not Beta'd so I'm truly sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.**

**** Oh, the OMC Lysander and Kalian Prince belongs to Merula Aeolus. **

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

><p>The months of October and November passed by uneventfully, and Hogwarts soon found itself blanketed with voluptuous amounts of snow. Hadrian received a necklace from his a father which had many protection spells and charms on it, a tracking charm, a monitoring charm, along with a portkey. Only Hadrian, his father, or Voldemort could take it off of him. Ron and Hermione received the same thing from their parents.<p>

Ginny, Ron, Neville, Fred, and George both enrolled in Hogwarts. Neville was in Hufflepuff, Ginny went into the house of the intelligent with Hermione, whereas the twins were sorted into Gryffindor with Ron. Hadrian had very few visions in this time period, and if he did, they barely made sense and held no information.

Christmas – which was called Yuletide – was fast approaching. Hadrian was on his bed, meditating. Neville was going over Herbology with Elliot Brown – who really didn't have a green thumb – and the other boys in their dormitory were outside, enjoying the cold and the snow.

Hadrian was deep in his mindscape and was actually tranquil. He was trying to piece those practically nonexistent visions together to make articulate sense. However, his attempt was failing horribly. He came out of his trance when Elliot groaned miserably, "It's fine, Neville, I know I'm going to fail midterms. Thanks, though, for trying." Then he ambled out of the room, full of angst.

Hadrian blinked at Neville, noticing that the boy had deflated. "You alright, Neville?"

The thirteen-year-old boy chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "I…I'm fine. It's just – I'm just wondering where I'm going to go for Yuletide."

Hadrian tilted his head. He hadn't seen nor heard about Neville's parents – weren't they Frank and Alice Longbottom, and what happened to Augusta Longbottom or Uncle Algie who accidentally threw poor Neville out the window because he was thought to be a squib?

"I…I don't remember much of my parents," Neville started. Hadrian's heart constricted as he thought, _please, please don't let them be dead._ "I know that their names are Frank and Lysander Longbottom. My grandmother, Augusta, and Uncle Algernon were cursed to insanity during the war," – _how ironic, _Hadrian thought – "but they were babysitting me and I was kidnapped by Minerva McGonagall, Alice Smith, and some other Renegades. I don't even know if they know I'm alive."

"Have you thought about contacting them again?" inquired Hadrian.

"I'm scared," Neville murmured. "What if they moved on and don't want me anymore? What if they're dead? What if—,"

"Hey," Hadrian cut Neville's hysterics off by grabbing the boy by his shoulders. "It's going to be alright, Neville. If you want, I could ask my father and uncle for more information – heck, Hermione could find out the information if I asked. You don't have to be afraid, you have us for you to lean on."

Neville grew a little teary-eyed before his face brightened into a smile. "Really? Th-Thank you, Hadrian."

Hadrian grinned back at him, unknowingly stirring an unfathomable emotion in Neville. "No problem, Neville, it's what friends are for."

* * *

><p>Hadrian heard the thumping music from "All About Us" by He Is We. He wandered down to where the source was coming from and he was wondering <em>why<em> he was hearing that particular song and band since they didn't exist in the 1990s. He found Hermione concentrating with a bowl of water on a table in front of her. Ron was sitting on a couch a few feet away with a textbook on Spell Creation in his hands.

"If I'm James Dean, You're Aubrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens began to play once He Is We faded out.

_They say that love is forever_

_You're forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

Strands of water floated above the bowl as Hermione moved her hand.

_Please stay forever with me_

"Skin & Bones" by Romance on a Rocketship began to play.

_Let me keep this short and sweet_

_You're the prettiest thing that I ever did see_

_I know I'm nothing but skin and bones_

_But I sure think you're beautiful_

"What kind of music is this?" Hadrian heard Pierre inquire. Hadrian turned his head to smile at the fifth year.

"Alternative and Rock music," Hadrian answered.

"I've not heard of them at all." Pierre said as he walked inside of the abandoned classroom. "Are they Muggle bands?"

Ron overheard and nodded his head. "Yeah, they're American bands, though, I think."

"That's probably why I haven't heard of them," Pierre said before Hermione captured his attention by tricks she was doing with her ability to control water. "Amazing," muttered Pierre in astonishment.

Hadrian made himself comfortable on an armchair, curling into a ball with a book when "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute started to play.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone_

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

"Hello Little Sun," Luna said as she drifted inside of the room to "Annabelle" by A Rocket to the Moon.

Hadrian looked up at the second year and grinned. "Hello, Little Moon."

Luna gave him a wide smile before sitting down at the seat of his armchair and taking out the latest issue to The Quibbler. Hadrian furrowed his eyebrows together as he said, "Where's Lily?" right before his body went lax and he was sucked into a vision.

_Hadrian didn't recognize where he was. He was on a balcony that overlooked the sea and a beautiful sunset. "Brother," He heard a mans' voice say. _

_He turned to see two men. They both had tall, sinewy silhouettes and strong jaw lines. The one on the left had olive-tone skin, soft doe brown eyes, and long curly, brown hair. He had sharp cheekbones. The one on the right had the same skin tone, though it was more golden, but olive-green eyes, and long, inky black hair in a similar style to the one on the left. _

_In a more shortened version, they were both drop dead sexy. _

_The brown-eyed Adonis smiled, "Lysander – I haven't seen you in two weeks. What brings you to Augustine Manor?" _

_Hadrian realized with a jolt that Lysander was Neville's parent. _

_The man pursed his lips. "Kalian, I have a problem. There are rumors circulating in the Department of Mysteries about my little boy, my lovely Neville, being alive. Frank has heard it as well within the Auror factions but – bless my little Bearer's heart – he thinks they were made by a mad person set to destroy us both by implanting false hope. What do you think I should do?"_

"_Have you not thought to look at the Family Tree?" Kalian inquired._

_Lysander shook his head. "It was destroyed when Neville was taken, and my mother and uncle in law were cursed to a life of mental instability."_

_Kalian blinked thoughtfully. "Ever thought of going to Our Lord about these hasty rumors?"_

_Lysander blinked before letting out a bark of laughter, his breath showing in the frosty cold air. "You always know to say the obvious when I haven't the eye to see it, brother mine."_

_Kalian snorted but Lysander continued, "Now, brother dear, I heard you've eyes set on a certain wayward Weasley."_

_Kalian growled lowly. "There is nothing going on between Charlie and I."_

_Lysanders' grin was pure mischief. The Norse god Loki had nothing on that grin. _

"_Why, big brother, who ever said anything about Charlie Weasley?" _

_Kalian's groan was heard all throughout Germany._

_The vision blurred and shifted and Hadrian found himself in a study. He felt the warmth of the hearth wash over his body, which made the hairs at the back on his neck stand on end. Something was wrong, horribly wrong._

"_Ah – mon amor has visited me," said the man near the desk. It was same man who wanted Hadrian. The man spoke to no one, there was no one in the study except…but that was impossible, how could the man possibly know he was here?_

"_I know you're there, Hadrian," the man chuckled lowly. "I know a lot of things – things many would kill to know." _

_Chills crawled up and down his spine. He wanted out. He wanted to get out of this vision __**now**__._

_The man smiled cruelly. "Fear not, little pet, it will only be a fortnight until you're mine."_

_**Out! Out! Out! Out!**_

_The man got up and shuffled to where Hadrian was currently floating. He was anchored to the spot. The man reached his hands upwards and affectionately stroked Hadrian's cheek. Hadrian couldn't see his face, it was blurred, shifting in too many directions for a proper feature. But he saw his eyes…_

…_those haunting golden eyes…_

_Hadrian felt uncomfortable getting touched this way – his skin crawled, as if this action was vile and his body was telling him that this was wrong, that he wasn't supposed to be touched like this by a stranger he knew absolutely nothing about. _

_Only I would get molested in a vision, Hadrian thought to himself. His heart was thudding in his chest, he couldn't move. All he felt was the mans' fingers on his skin and he wanted it gone. _

_**Out! Out! Out! Out!**_

"_Don't forget, little one," the man murmured in his ear. "You belong to me."_

* * *

><p>"You understand what you must do?" The man questioned.<p>

Lily Moon pursed her lips before barring her teeth. "I will never do as you say."

Dark eyes were narrowed in rage. "Listen, you insolent brat. You're an orphan with no family, you _will _do as I say or else your life will be forfeit. There will be no one who would miss you, in fact, they won't even notice you've gone."

Cold, harsh hands gripped at her hair and she yelped quietly. Lily breathed in harshly, she loathed showing weakness to this man.

"You may be a Wicca," the man said, "But you are nothing without me. I _own _you, girl, and it would do well for you to remember your place. Understood?" He gave Lily a shake.

Lily trembled. The invisible chains tightened their grasp as she lowered her eyes and stance submissively.

"Yes, master."

Those cold lips stretched to a thin smile. "Wonderful – now, in two weeks time, you will kidnap Hadrian Roux and bring him to me."

A nod.

"Yes, master."

"Good, good. You're such a good pet – now, leave. I have no use for you as of now."

"Of course, master." Lily said before trudging away. She curled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth together but there was a smirk on her lips. "Like hell I'll do as you say," Lily whispered. She looked up at the moon and smiled softly. "There's no way I'll harm my cousin just because _you _want me too."

Lily trudged forth in the snow before her knees buckled and she tumbled into the sand. Her tears seemed to freeze as they cascaded down her face.

"I made a promise, Hadrian," Lily hiccupped. "I swore I'd protect you – and I swear on my magic I will never do anything to harm you, so mote it be."

The flash of the magical bonding was seen and heard by the fifth-year who was wandering around the Forbidden Forest. Pierre Duval looked at Lily Moon curiously before he said, "Who was that man?"

Lily gasped as she whirled around. "W-what man?"

"The one who wants you to kidnap Hadrian," Pierre said seriously. "I do hope you aren't planning anything, Moon, I'd hate to take…drastic measures." Here was where Pierre barred his canines, showing the sharpened teeth.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You don't scare me, vampire."

Pierre smirked. "I might not – but my father definitely would."

"Who's your father?" Lily inquired.

"Hayden Augustine," Pierre said, smirk widening once he heard the gasp emerge from Lily's mouth. "Yes – the vampire king is my father. So, do tell, Lily."

The newly-revealed Wicca sucked in a deep breath before she explained. "He's my master."

Pierre blinked. "The whole human master-slave trade was abolished decades ago."

Lily snorted. "That's what they want you to think. The Slave trade is alive and well. I've been owned by my master since I was a little girl."

"Do you know his name?" Pierre questioned.

Lily shook her head. "No – slaves aren't allowed to know their masters' name."

Pierre stared at her. "I'll speak with my father over your protection and I'll get my contacts in the Wiccan Circles."

"Don't you get it?" Lily said, her tone pleading. "He'll kill me if I try to escape. I'm lucky enough to be here at Hogwarts. You'll just make it worse."

"I won't," Pierre said as he crouched down next to Lily. "Because if he touches you again, I _will _kill him."

It wasn't a whispered promise made in the spur of the moment. It was a fact. Lily's heart dared to swell with hope.

Lily sniffled. "Why do you even care?"

"You remind me of my sister," Pierre said after a moment of silence.

"Who was your sister?" asked Lily.

"Griselda Masson."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

**** Wiccan – A Wiccan is an individual who uses Nature and natural Magic to perform certain forms of magic without a Foci, they can also use some psychic abilities, although they need Astrological events or Nature Mediums to boost their magical ability to perform some of their more powerful spells. ****


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Non-cannon, OOC, mentions of mpreg, slash

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reviewing. Guys, this story is now almost one hundred pages, according to Google Docs. This chapter is short but I ended it on a happy note, so that you won't harm me for what I have planned. This is mostly a fluff chapter, to be honest.

Love, _dreams_

I'm on Pottermore! I'm _AsphodelBlood20906, _and I'm in Hufflepuff!

***This is not Beta'd so I'm truly sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.**

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

><p>"What'd you see?" asked Hermione the minute he came back from his vision. Hadrian blinked, still feeling the mans' fingers on his skin and his breath against his ear. He didn't like those feelings nor the mans' intentions.<p>

"Hadrian?" whispered Luna softly, her eccentric façade vanishing the second Hadrian became unresponsive.

Hadrian didn't speak. He blinked numbly.

"He's going into shock over what he saw," Hermione stated as-matter-of-factly. Her eyes glowed with concern. "Someone needs to get the Headmaster, his father, and Madame Pomfrey. Better yet, we need to take him to the Hospital Wing." Hermione spoke at a fast speed to the point that her words were slurring together. Ron and Hadrian knew that she only did this when she was being a "mother hen" in regards to the people she loves.

"I think _you _need to sit down," Luna murmured to her.

"I'll carry him to the Hospital Wing," Ron offered before walking forward and picking Hadrian up effortlessly. Ron walked out of the room with Hadrian and Luna and Hermione scurried after him. As they walked, students passing by gave them curious looks and whispers soon fluttered through the halls.

By the time they entered the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was already waiting for them along with Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape. "What happened?" Severus demanded once Ron laid Hadrian down on the bed, and Madame Pomfrey began to cast a flurry of spells.

"He's in shock," Ron explained. "He had a vision and when he came out, he went into shock. We don't know what he saw."

The two men cast Hadrian a worried glance, but Hadrian blinked blankly. Hermione and Ron gave each other looks. This wasn't the first time Hadrian had went into a shock such as this.

"Give him an hour, the least," Hermione said soflty. "He'll come around by then."

"He's gone into a shock like this before?" questioned the matron.

Hermione and Ron nodded. "Yeah," Ron said. "During – well, _after _Nightingale fell, and once he woke up in St. Mungos...they told him his mother didn't make it during the massacre."

"He also went like this after he had to identify his mothers' body," Hermione whispered, adding.

Severus' eyes were flaming. "They made him – a _child _– identify his own mothers' dead body?!"

Hermione and Ron nodded their heads.

"He'll be fine," Ron said after a moment of silence. "He's just getting his mind around to the idea of whatever he saw."

"I hate this ability of his," Hermione muttered as she clenched her fists tightly at her side.

"I do to," Ron said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her close to his side. Hermione sighed deeply. She missed Ron's warmth, missed it more than she ever thought she possibly could.

"So we wait?" Luna asked.

Ron gave a rueful smile. "It's the only thing we can do."

* * *

><p>The girl stared unblinkingly at Neville. Neville blinked back at her. She was a first year Ravenclaw, and had hair that was as black as a Sorbet Black Delight Viola plant, and icy blue eyes. She had an olive-skin tone and was significantly tall for a first year. She stood at five foot one, from what Neville could guess. He was only an inch or two taller than her.<p>

At least he wasn't as short as Hadrian - then again, Neville didn't think _anyone _in the school was shorter than Hadrian, except for Professor Flitwick, perhaps.

First things first, however, _why _was she staring at him?

"Um, hello," He greeted nervously.

The girl blinked before a wide smile stretched over her lips. "I'm Violet Isabella Longbottom. You're my older brother."

Neville's heart began to race, as did his thoughts. _Did she hate him? Did she not want him as a brother? Is she here to tell him he wasn't worthy of being a Longbottom?_

"We have two other siblings – twins. Heath and Aspen are in their second year." Violet informed him. Then her eyes brightened. "Oh, Mama's pregnant again. I placed a bet with Heath that it's going to be a set of twins again but Aspen thinks it could go either way."

Neville blinked, floundered. He didn't know what to say.

"Violet!" shouted a male voice. A boy who looked similar to Neville came bounding in their view. He was huffing from the long run, wearing the green and silver scarf of Slytherin. "Help me! Aspen's trying to commit homicide."

Violet rolled her eyes. "What'd you do, Heath?"

Heath jolted to a stop, adopting a flabbergasted and affronted look on his face. "_Me? _Why, Violet, my little darling sister, you think so lowly of me?"

Violet gave him a look.

"HEATH CARDAMOM LONGBOTTOM, I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE, YOU PRAT – GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" roared a female voice from the doors of the castle.

Neville squeaked.

Heath jerked his head towards Neville, eyes widening significantly. "Nev?" He whispered, forgetting about the impending death from his twin.

A girl with inky black hair, olive-green eyes, and pale skin rushed into the greenhouse that Neville was occupying. She opened her mouth to yell when it snapped shut once Neville came into her line of sight. _This, _Neville thought, _was his other sister, Aspen. _

Aspen's hand fluttered to her mouth and she whispered, "N-Neville? How — they said you were thought to be dead?"

Neville blinked, staring at his siblings. His heart swelled — they were his _siblings, his family_. "I…" Neville swallowed. "I was kidnapped by Minerva McGonagall—"

He was cut off by Aspen spatting, "The traitorous _bitch_,"

Violet shrieked, "Penny, your _language_."

Aspen rolled her eyes.

Heath gave his twin a stern glare, a far cry from when he was all mischief and puffy cheeks. "Don't make me tell Dad,"

Aspen pouted.

"We need to speak to them!" Violet yelled suddenly. "I haven't sent a letter today but it'd be faster with the Mirrors."

"Mirrors?" inquired Neville.

Aspen nodded before she began to put her hair in a bun. "When we started Hogwarts, we were all gifted with communication mirrors. All you have to do is speak someone's name into the mirror, and once they respond, it's like a regular Floo call, except it's with a mirror."

Heath nodded his head at the explanation. "Dean Thomas from Gryffindor — he's in your year, Nev — said that the mirrors are highly similar to mobile phones, except they can't see the person they're talking to."

Violet was already speaking to her mirror. It was a normal oval shaped handheld mirror, though it was bejeweled with sapphires, and painted a dark, stormy gray. "We get them customized to reflect our House and our personality, in a way," Aspen explained to her older brother, one she thought she'd never be able to see again.

"Mummy," Violet cried with triumph once the face of Frank Longbottom came into view. It was clear that Aspen looked more like Frank then their other parent, Lysander. Neville didn't know who bore the children, or in a better term, who the Bearer was, so he didn't know what to _call _his parents.

"Hello, my little flower," Frank said to his youngest. His face began to cloud with worry. "What's wrong, V? Do you need me to come to the school?"

Violet gave a glance to Neville before chewing on her bottom lip, bravodo disappearing. "Well, you see…"

"Yes?"

"Oh for goodness' sake," Aspen huffed impatiently before grabbing her sisters' mirror out of her hands (which caused an indignant, "Hey! Penny!" from the firstie), and said, "Hi Mum. We found him."

"Found who?" Frank inquired warily. There was a scolding on teh tip of his tongue for taking her sisters' mirror but it vanished once he saw the solemn expression on his other darlings' face.

"Neville Longbottom."

Frank's response was to fall into a dead faint.

Aspen winced before handing Violet her mirror. "Well, that could've gone a lot worse."

"He fainted." Heath said, deadpanning.

Aspen stuck her tongue out at her twin before taking out her own mirror—this one was the same shape and size, but it was adorned with rubies and painted golden. Neville just realized that Aspen was in Gryffindor. Aspen cleared her throat and spoke into the mirror, "Lysander Longbottom."

The mirror fogged, rippling like water would when you dropped something in it, before a man who bore a startling resemblance to Heath and Violet (if Violet were a _boy_, but it was clear cut where she got majority of her genes from) appeared on te screen. Lysander blinked. "Penny? Why are you calling me? You never call me unless you want something expensive."

Aspen pouted. "Sure, make me sound like a spoiled brat."

"You are a spoiled brat," Heath muttered underneath his breath.

"Where are you?" demanded Aspen.

"I'm in Diagon Alley, I've just left Gringotts. Why?"

"Mummy fainted," Aspen said.

"What?" Lysander demanded. "_Why_?"

"We told him that we found Neville, our brother."

Lysander blinked at his child, befuddlement easing onto his features. "A-Are you sure?"

Aspen rolled her eyes. "He's the spitting image of Mummy—I'm not stupid like Heath."

Heath cried out, insulted, "Hey!"

Lysander frowned. "Aspen, do not call your twin stupid."

Aspen sighed and muttered, "Sorry,"

Lysander cleared his throat. "May I see him?"

Aspen nodded before handing Neville the mirror. Neville took it cautiously before staring into the face of his...father? Mother? "H-Hi," Neville murmured softly, staring into the mans' olive-green eyes.

"Neville," Lysander breathed out. "It was true—you're alive."

Neville's vision began to cloud with tears. This was his parent, someone who loved him unconditionally, even when he was thought to be dead.

Lysander gave Neville a watery smile. "I'm your father, though I understand if you're uncomfortable calling me such—no matter, I need to check on your mother. We will call you back later, okay?"

Lysander looked reluctant to leave, to take his eyes off of Neville's face but he had to go. He had to make sure Frank was alright before they celebrated the news of their oldest returning to them safe and sound.

"Okay," Neville whispered before the mirror lost its connection. Neville sniffled, handing his...his _sister_ back her mirror. Heath, who was an inch or two taller than Neville, wrapped his arms around his brother and smiled.

"I may not know or understand what you're going through but I'll help you through it," Heath declared firmly. "We _all _will."

"Yeah," Violet giggled. "You're a Longbottom."

"Once a Longbottom," Aspen beamed, "Always a Longbottom."


	12. An Interlude: Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Language, AU, Non-cannon, OOC, mentions of mpreg, slash

**Notes: **I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for everything, you guys are the best! This is mostly a fluff chapter, to be honest, an interlude of sorts because I'm being lazy and life has been stressful this past week regardless of Christmas being yesterday. Happy Holidays! I'm so sorry for this being so dreadfully short, my brain decided not to work with me at all today or this week. I also apologize for it being so late.

Love, _dreams_

***This is not Beta'd so I'm truly sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.**

* * *

><p><em>Ethereal<em>

_An Interlude: Memories_

* * *

><p>A boy who was around the age of a regular first year was sitting in a carriage alone. White winged horses were in front of the carriage, pulling it towards the castle promptly named Nightingale. The child wore black dress pants and a pale blue dress shirt. His hair, sadly, was a mess.<p>

"_Oh, Harbear, I don't know who you got this mess of locks from," laughs a beautiful redheaded woman. "Certainly not from my side of the gene pool."_

It is his first year at Nightingale Academy.

His name is Hadrian Roux.

The carriage door opens and Hadrian looks to see a redheaded boy and auburn haired girl stand in front of it. "Hello," The boy says nervously. "I-I'm Ron, and this is my cousin Hermione. Do you think we could ride with you?"

"Some older kids tossed us out of our carriage," Hermione added, her face screwing up with distaste. "Saying some such nonsense about ickle firsties and whatnot."

Hadrian smiled and said, "Hop on in. I'm Hadrian."

"Pleasure to meet you," Hermione and Ron both said at the same time, as if rehearsed.

"I could go hex those older students if you'd like?" offered Hadrian, whose wand was already in his hand.

Ron smirked. "My older brother took care of it already. Percy doesn't take well to bullies."

"Especially those who try to pick on his little brother and only female cousin," Hermione piped in, a smile on her face as well.

Hadrian laughed. "I'm an only child so I don't know what it's like to have someone older looking out for you."

"It's awful," Ron frowned. "Moreso when your the youngest but it does have its perks."

The carriage started to move along with many others and the landscape passed them by on the winding trail to Nightingale Academy.

"Chocolate Frog?" asked Hadrian as he held out two to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Ron said thank you as they unwrapped their frogs, and just like that…

A friendship was formed.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up!"<p>

Hadrian groaned into his pillow. A bed away laid Ron, who was cursing expletives at their best friend, Hermione Prewett. Their roommate, Andrew Nott, threw a pillow at the girl and said, "Get out, Prewett, I'm sleeping."

"Oh shut it, Nott," Hermione said haughtily. "It's Yule or Christmas or the Winter Solstice. Get up."

Andrew snorted but complied since by now everyone knew that Hermione Prewett was not one to be messed with, especially when she had her wand out. The girl knew some scary curses and hexes as a first year student. The four stumbled out of their dorms and into the common room of the Lupus House in Nightingale Academy, where a handful of firsties were gathered, still clad in their night clothes, bearing gifts and chattering excitedly or snoring onto the light brown carpet.

Hermione jumped on the balls of her feet, clapped her hands, and cheered, "Happy Holidays!"

Everyone chanted back, grinning to their ears.

"Mental, that one," muttered Ron to Hadrian, who laughed.

"I heard that, cousin mine," shot Hermione.

Ron squeaked before trying to hide behind Hadrian, who rolled his eyes and walked forward, handing Hermione his gift he'd owl-ordered a month prior. "Happy Holidays," he said softly.

Hermione squealed as she tore into the present, unearthing a new collection of books that just came in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. All around the common room where the sounds of exclamations, wrapping paper being torn, and snoring from those precious few who still weren't up on their feet.

"Here," said Ron as a gift was awkwardly shoved into his arms. Ron's pale, freckled cheeks had pink tints on them, giving way to his...embarrassment?

Hadrian didn't know.

However, he unwrapped the present and blinked at what he held in his palms. It was a dragon plushie that roared and flapped its wings, smoke curling from its' nostrils. It was a Hungarian Horntail.

"I...I thought you'd like it since you told me you liked dragons," Ron admitted, shuffling his feet nervously, as if fearing rejection.

Hadrian stared at the gift and beamed, "I love it! Thanks, Ron!"

"Aw, Ron," Hermione sniffled. "That's so thoughtful of you," then she paused before rounding on her older cousin. "You got him _that _while you gave me chocolate frog cards!?"

Hadrian hid his snicker with the dragon plushie.

Ron stammered and spluttered, "I...you said you didn't want anything except for chocolate, and you love Chocolate Frogs! You said so yourself, you know!"

Hermione smiled. "I know I said that. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Ron gaped at his cousin.

Hadrian laughed.

It was one of the best holidays he'd had in a while.


End file.
